Le pacte brisé (version soft)
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Arthur n'est pas un petit ange. Francis peut en témoigner chaque jour. Pourtant, il a une forme angélique : Britannia Angel qui fait son apparition de temps à autre. Quelle diablerie se cache derrière tout ça ? UA Anges et démons
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Comme je suis en train de publier seulement sur AO3 Romance à l'italienne, je me suis dit que ce serait pas mal de vous faire une version soft d'une de mes fanfictions ici en attendant.

Elle a été écrite, il y a un bon moment (2013-2014), en cadeau à dragonna. C'est une FrUk. Sur AO3, elle est un peu dans le désordre, puisqu'elle était une succession d'OS au départ. Et ici, elle sera dans l'ordre chronologique.

Elle est sur mon UA : Anges et démons. Chaque nation peut se diviser en deux entités : un ange et un démon liés par un pacte d'amour et de protection. Pour Arthur, il s'agit de Britannia Angel et de Britannia Devil.

Disclaimers : Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.

 **Quand le pacte fut brisé**

 **22 janvier 1901 :**

Britannia Angel renversa sa tête en arrière en gémissant. Son démon pervers et diabolique se faisait un plaisir de le faire languir grâce à ses pouvoirs et ses caresses indécents. La chaleur si caractéristique de la séduction démoniaque l'entourait de ses bras de velours et lui faisait perdre toute prétention à l'angélisme.

Britannia Devil avait attaché ses deux bras ensemble au-dessus de son lit et se penchait avec délectation au-dessus de lui. Ses deux ailes noires surplombaient son corps et lui offraient un sentiment agréable de protection. Les yeux flamboyants du démon se posaient avec amour sur sa chaire. Etre l'unique centre de son attention contentait l'ange et le rendait heureux. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus.

Ils avaient atteint l'équilibre parfait entre les désirs dominateurs du démon et les besoins d'attention de l'ange.

Tout d'un coup, Britannia Devil s'arrêta de bouger comme tétanisé. De frustration, l'ange grogna, croyant à un jeu cruel de son amant. Il ne comprit le manège de son démon que lorsque ses poignets furent délivrés et qu'il entendit Devil, angoissé, murmurer sans s'arrêter :

« Danger, danger, danger ! »

Leurs corps récalcitrants, ils se séparèrent. Un courant d'air balaya la pièce, il était chaud. Britannia Devil se mit automatiquement devant lui pour le protéger.

« Démon », persiffla l'entité démoniaque en ouvrant grand ses ailes derrières lesquelles son amant se réfugia.

L'ange chercha du regard ses flèches pour avoir un moyen de dissuader un démon libre de s'en prendre à eux. En tant qu'entité angélique, Britannia Angel était vulnérable aux attaques démoniaques, mais il avait Britannia Devil pour le défendre. Seulement, seul un ange pouvait prétendre menacer un démon et le faire partir.

Britannia Angel lança un sort pour amener son arc et ses flèches magiques à lui.

Un sifflement retentit dans la pièce.

Puis un hurlement.

La voix de l'ange s'était brisée en même temps que celle de son démon.

De rage, de douleur, d'incompréhension, de haine !

Son aile droite était blessée gravement par une flèche démoniaque. Il se débattit contre l'objet fiché dans son corps et il entendit son démon crier contre son agitation.

Britannia Devil ne l'avait pas protégé ! Il avait failli à son devoir ! Il l'avait peut-être même fait exprès !

Les yeux pleins de larmes, Britannia Angel sentit une rage sans nom l'envahir à cette pensée. Sa confiance partait en lambeaux en même temps que son corps se tordait de douleur. Sa blessure le brûlait atrocement, comme sous l'emprise du feu destructeur d'un démon malfaisant.

Un craquement. L'ange sentit la flèche glisser enfin et le libérer d'une partie de son tourment. Il attrapa la taille de son démon par réflexe consolateur, mais très vite une haine impossible le frappa lorsque son démon voulut s'échapper de son emprise.

Un démon protégeait son ange ! S'il en était incapable, il ne devrait pas pouvoir se regarder en face ! Son démon ne l'aimait pas assez ou voulait se libérer de lui, sa part angélique ! C'était de l'insubordination ! Devil ne l'aimait plus, il ne l'aimait plus et il ne voulait plus le protéger ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette mise en scène pour l'attaquer ? En plein ébat, en plus ! Devil le répugnait à cet instant et l'ange le renia complètement.

Aveuglé par la colère, Britannia Angel n'hésita pas. Il posa sa main sur le dos de son démon pour prendre une partie de ses pouvoirs et se soigner immédiatement. C'était plus qu'interdit entre un ange et son démon, c'était simplement impensable que l'un d'eux blesse volontairement l'autre. Britannia Devil hurla de douleur en se faisant emprunter ses pouvoirs. Britannia Angel trouva amer le prix de sa guérison dans la souffrance occasionnée à son démon… Son démon, son démon, son démon… La pensée d'appartenance et le sursaut de conscience s'évanouirent, remplacés par une colère irraisonnée et par un sentiment douloureux de trahison.

Le cœur de l'ange se brisa, un sanglot lui échappa.

Leur pacte d'amour et de protection venait d'être brisé.

En pleine forme, l'ange se débattit contre son démon et prit l'ascendant pour les prochaines années.

Un courant froid s'échappa de ses ailes pour glacer le pouvoir de Britannia Devil. S'il ne tenait pas suffisamment à son propre existence, il aurait pu le tuer sous son ire inhabituelle.

L'ange décida d'enfermer la forme recroquevillée, misérable et inconsciente de son démon dans la cave de la maison.

Il pleurait en traçant le pentacle, mais il faisait attention de bien l'exécuter. Pour se protéger de lui-même. Il avait peur de son démon qui avait tenté de le tuer. S'il pouvait le tenir éloigné de lui, tout irait bien à l'avenir. Il n'aurait qu'à faire attention à ne pas croiser un autre démon.

L'ange était tellement blessé et bouleversé qu'il ne pensa pas à la possibilité d'un autre démon attaquant et le laissa s'enfuir.

Britannia Angel passa le reste de la soirée recroquevillé sur lui-même à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Le pacte s'était brisé.

C'était douloureux de ne plus être aimé et protégé par la part de soi-même à laquelle on accordait toute sa confiance.

* * *

Le lendemain, Arthur se réveilla avec une douleur atroce dans la poitrine, comme si son cœur allait s'arrêter d'un instant à l'autre. Il se précipita à la fenêtre de sa chambre pour voir les rues de Londres. Paisibles. Arthur n'arrivait pas à situer géographiquement sa douleur ailleurs qu'à Londres où il était en ce moment même. Il n'y avait pas de fumée, il n'y avait pas d'inondation, il n'y avait pas de tempête, il n'y avait pas de bombardement. Il y avait même du soleil !

Il avait pourtant très envie de pleurer, comme si un grand malheur s'était abattu sur lui. Incompréhensible. Il se sentait terriblement seul. Trahi. Désespéré. Mal dans sa peau. Alors que la veille, il s'était couché charismatique et dominateur, il se sentait comme une larve misérable au réveil.

Les larmes sortirent toutes seules. Il n'y avait pas que ses sentiments de blessé. Il le sentait physiquement, mais cela n'avait aucun rapport avec ses territoires. Affolé, il parcourut son corps à la recherche d'une blessure, mais il ne trouva même pas une coupure sur son corps. Un sanglot coupa sa respiration. La douleur se fit plus forte, presqu'insupportable.

Arthur aurait pu ravaler sa fierté et appeler ses frères à l'aide. Seulement, un sentiment paranoïaque jaillit du plus profond de son être. Ils y étaient sûrement pour quelque chose. Il aurait accusé également Francis, si cette stupide grenouille savait au moins tenir une baguette.

Le frémissement de la magie imprégnait les lieux rendant méfiant Arthur.

Il se sentait comme une bête acculée par un sortilège puissant et destructeur.

Arthur hoqueta de nouveau sous la souffrance. Il pleura à nouveau. Il voulait que ça se termine. Et il eut peur en ayant des pensées sombres et autodestructrices.

Il fallait qu'il appelle à l'aide très vite. Seulement qui ?

Arthur craignait tous les magiciens de la Terre en ce moment-même, et ceux qui ne l'étaient pas ne lui serait pas d'un grand secours.

Francis… Francis… Francis avait un talisman pour tenir éloigné les sortilèges.

Arthur mit la main dans sa table de nuit pour sortir une protection similaire. Elle lui brûla les doigts. Arthur comprit alors qu'on lui en voulait à mort. Qu'avait-il fait ces derniers jours de vraiment particulier ? Rien.

Arthur grimaça. Il s'était senti déchiré de l'intérieur, incapable de crier tellement cela lui avait coupé le souffle.

Une nation mourrait dans les flammes et dans la destruction, pas un beau jour d'hiver.

Arthur attrapa son téléphone. Il maudit ses doigts de composer le numéro d'urgence de Francis. Il ne voyait pas une personne plus proche de lui en ce monde que son amant occasionnel. Il allait invoquer le droit au silence des nations. Son rival n'en prendrait pas avantage. Au moins, pas tout de suite. Et surtout, il se tairait.

« Bonjour, mon petit lapin ! Que se passe-t-il donc ?

\- Stupid frog.

\- Je suis content que tu penses à me souhaiter une bonne journée. C'est très gentil de ta part », ironisa Francis.

La voix du français, bien qu'acide, le calma aussitôt, à son grand étonnement. Arthur ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais au moins était-ce efficace contre son blues matinal et ses douleurs.

« Good morning. France. We need to talk.

\- Sinon pourquoi m'aurais-tu appelé alors que rien en cette si belle journée n'annonce de catastrophes justifiant un appel code rouge ? Dis-moi ! Quel est le problème ? Non ! Tu veux me demander en mariage ! Oh, sacrebleu ! »

Bizarrement, le coup du mariage lui réchauffa le cœur, avant de le lui refroidir. Francis disait cela pour plaisanter et se moquer de lui. De toute façon, cela n'avait été que du sexe entre eux. Jamais de l'amour. Il n'était aimé de personne. Il pouvait ressentir de l'affection pour Francis, mais ce n'était pas réciproque. Une méfiance stupide et insidieuse remonta en lui et il se sentit à nouveau très mal. La douleur le fit se tordre sur lui-même. Il recommença même à pleurer.

« Are you fine ? »

Le stupide accent français le fit sourire sur sa jolie langue anglaise.

« Non, et ça doit rester entre nous. J'invoque le droit au silence des nations. »

Il entendit Francis donner l'ordre à des personnes de s'en aller de son bureau.

« Tu peux parler sans crainte.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, dit Arthur en craquant.

\- Tu ne me rassures pas du tout, Arthur ! Arrête de pleurer. On va trouver une solution. Il y a toujours une solution !

\- En Angleterre, tout va pour le mieux, mais, moi, ça ne va pas. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va s'arrêter de battre à chaque seconde qui passe.

\- Une attaque à Londres ?

\- Non, tout va bien. »

Il entendit un sifflement de peur entre les dents de Francis.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, te parler me fait me sentir mieux. Je n'aurais jamais cru, stupid frog.

\- Tu as mal au cœur. Genre attaque cardiaque ou genre peine amoureuse ?

\- Attaque. Je ne t'aurais pas dérangé pour une peine amoureuse. Tu sauterais sur l'occasion pour t'inviter chez moi, espèce de gros pervers.

\- Appelle un médecin. Tu as peut-être mangé un truc pas net. Je t'avais dit de prendre un cuisinier compétent. »

Francis aimait à plaisanter, même dans les situations difficiles juste pour les dédramatiser. Arthur l'appréciait à sa juste valeur. Son cœur se réchauffa et s'apaisa.

« Ce n'est pas d'un médecin dont j'ai besoin, mais d'un magicien.

\- La situation de ton système de santé est-elle si dramatique ? Là est peut-être le problème, ta population est malade à en crever et elle nécessite un miracle !

\- Je pense que c'est un sort, stupid frog.

\- Ou ton corps qui te lâche. Il faut penser à toutes les possibilités pour te sortir de là. »

Le fait de se moquer ne l'empêchait pas de penser aux détails pratiques. Francis était ainsi à se préoccuper des autres même de son pire ennemi à travers les siècles, mine de rien.

« L'Empire britannique va bien. Ça n'a aucun sens que je me sente aussi mal.

\- Effectivement. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai incriminé ta cuisine exécrable. Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé moi, s'il te faut une nation magicienne ?

\- Parce que je ne sais pas laquelle m'a attaqué ! Je ne vais pas inviter un possible meurtrier à finir son travail ! You stupid frog, sans cervelle.

\- Oh, donc tu m'as appelé… Quel honneur de recueillir tes dernières paroles !

\- Pour avoir ton avis sur la question.

\- Oh, c'est bien la première fois que tu me demandes mon avis sincère ! C'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche… Enfin, je veux dire ! Je vais tout faire pour te sauver la vie ! Surtout, ne panique pas. J'arrive aussi vite que possible. Va à l'hôpital le plus proche ! Tu vas à l'hôpital te faire ausculter en urgence.

\- Et alerter tout le monde sur mon état de santé, you stupid frog !

\- Pense à la désolation de ton peuple en apprenant ton refus de te faire soigner, s'il t'arrivait malheur.

\- Je pense que l'un de mes frères a eu la vilaine prétention de prendre ma place. Je n'en suis pas sûr. C'est peut-être quelqu'un d'autre. Ils ne me veulent pas autant de mal. Enfin, je l'espère.

\- Oh, un coup de nation raté. Tu as besoin que je te protège contre tes méchants frères ? Je viens de suite, mon lapin. »

Le verbe : « protéger » eut un écho puissant dans son corps entier et le fit trembler violemment.

« Arthur, ça va ? Ne meurs pas avant que j'arrive. Je veux en être témoin ! »

Un rire étrange s'échappa de la gorge d'Arthur. L'Anglais ne savait pas s'il pourrait tenir l'heure et demi que mettrait Francis à le rejoindre. A part, peut-être l'espoir de le revoir. Il y avait pourtant une possibilité que son mal-être l'emporte, alors il murmura ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et sur la conscience depuis tellement de temps.

« I love you. »

Arthur raccrocha parce qu'il ne voulait pas entendre une moquerie idiote et blessante sur son sentimentalisme navrant. Francis ne l'aimait pas. Personne ne l'aimait. Arthur pouvait quand même avoir des sentiments pour lui, sans que ça l'embête. Francis n'avait qu'à en faire abstraction, tout comme lui faisait taire son cœur sans arrêt.

Il eut comme un électrochoc en entendant du bruit au rez-de-chaussée.

La peur s'insinua dans son ventre en reconnaissant le pas feutré de Cymru. Revenait-il sur le lieu de son crime ? Ou s'inquiétait-il de son absence au palais ?

« Arthur ? Tu es là ? Tu ne t'es pas présenté ce matin. Est-ce que ça va ? »

Arthur se releva sur son lit et chercha de quoi se défendre contre son frère.

« J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer. La Reine Victoria est morte hier. Arthur, est-ce que tu te sens bien ? Il faut que tu rencontres le Roi Edouard VII. »

Arthur eut le souffle coupé. Etait-ce pour cette raison qu'il se sentait aussi mal ? Sa Reine, celle qui avait régné le plus longtemps sur son pays, venait de s'éteindre loin de lui. Elle avait refusé catégoriquement à ce qu'il la veille jusqu'à son dernier souffle, lui intimant de s'occuper des affaires de l'état et de la laisser avec sa famille. Elle avait voulu lui dire adieu dans des circonstances plus favorables que le moment même de sa mort. Elle ne voulait pas voir toute la tristesse de son peuple en s'éteignant, juste se souvenir de son bien-être. Arthur l'avait respecté. Il se mit à pleurer à nouveau. Il n'y avait pas que la mort de sa Reine, il le sentait au plus profond de son être. Il était habitué à la douleur de perdre l'un de ses souverains. Ce qu'il ressentait était bien pire.

Cymru ne faisait que son devoir d'annonce. Les successeurs au trône d'Angleterre étaient tous Princes ou Princesses de Galles. Il était donc tout à fait normal qu'il soit là. Il devait être également chamboulé : un nouveau Roi, un nouveau Prince.

« Arthur ? C'est toi que j'entends ! »

Arthur entendit ensuite son frère crier d'effroi. Ce n'était finalement peut-être pas Cymru le fautif.

« C'est quoi tout ce sang, Arthur ! »

Son frère se mit à courir partout dans la maison, sûrement à la recherche d'Arthur.

« Cymru ! Je suis là ! »

Il entendit Cymru soupirer bruyamment et venir le rejoindre. En le voyant, les yeux de Cymru s'ouvrirent de surprise et de peur. Ne comprenant rien, Arthur vit son frère avec les larmes aux yeux se précipiter vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Cymru le berça pour le réconforter. Avec son don magique de vision, il avait dû s'apercevoir de l'état d'Arthur.

« Je tuerai celui qui t'a fait cela, rugit Cymru.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai. Je ne me sens pas bien du tout, gémit Arthur.

\- Pas étonnant. « Pas bien du tout » est un euphémisme. Tu aurais pu mourir cette nuit ! Je vais m'occuper de toi et écarter tout danger. »

Cymru l'allongea et se pencha au-dessus de lui. Arthur aurait presque juré voir des ailes évanescentes et protectrices au-dessus de son frère. La main de Cymru passa au-dessus de lui, réparant des dégâts importants. Cymru n'arrêtait pas de murmurer des formules compliquées qui l'apaisait. Arthur se sentit en sécurité, enveloppé dans le pouvoir bienfaisant de son frère. Sa peine était toujours vivace, mais beaucoup moins douloureuse à supporter. Il sentait son corps, son esprit et son âme ne refaire qu'un en une sensation étrange et désolante. Il avait l'impression qu'une partie de lui en ressortait amoindrie, seule et trahie. Seulement il ne pouvait lutter contre cet arrangement malheureux. Il voyait Cymru se démener pour arranger son problème. Arthur en connaissait assez sur la magie pour savoir que son frère utilisait des sortilèges très anciens et très puissants pour le sauver. En urgence, Cymru ne pouvait faire que ce qu'il pouvait, mais il le faisait avec bienveillance. Arthur se sentit peu à peu sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Francis était sacrément secoué par les derniers mots d'Arthur. Il s'était transporté à l'agence de taxi la plus proche et il avait réquisitionné la première voiture disponible, prétextant une urgence diplomatique.

Le trajet lui prendrait une heure et demie jusqu'à la résidence excentrée d'Arthur. Le temps ne lui parut jamais aussi long.

Il n'y avait jamais eu de mots à consonance positive sur ce qui les reliait.

Ils disaient qu'ils se haïssaient. Ils disaient qu'ils étaient insupportables. Ils disaient qu'ils étaient mieux sans l'autre. Ils se disputaient tous le temps. Ils se menaçaient. Ils s'abreuvaient d'insultes. Ils se battaient ensemble. Ils couchaient ensemble à l'occasion, parce que ce n'était qu'une pulsion née du fantasme de se taper son pire ennemi. Ils se mettaient même ensemble parfois, parce que le corps de l'autre leur appartenait et à personne d'autre.

Ils avaient pourtant le frisson quand ils se touchaient.

Ils avaient le sourire quand ils se rencontraient.

Ils se languissaient quand ils se séparaient.

Etait-ce de l'amour ?

Un amour inavouable et déchirant.

Francis était impatient de voir Arthur. Il espérait que ce ne soit qu'une farce pour le tourner en ridicule. Il préférait continuer leur jeu de dupe plutôt que de ne plus jamais voir Arthur.

En arrivant, il apprit que la Reine d'Angleterre venait de mourir. Ce pourrait expliquer l'état de panique d'Arthur. Il se sentit plus léger, mais toujours inquiet.

Arthur changeait de Reine et de Maison. Ce pouvait le chambouler au point de se sentir mal, surtout après autant de temps avec la même Reine, mais au point de l'appeler au secours ?

Quand il sonna à la maison d'Arthur, il entendit des pas précipités.

Francis eut peur pour sa vie, quand Cymru lui ouvrit en lui pointant un fusil entre les deux yeux, ce qui fit fuir tous les passants du coin.

« Est-ce toi le coupable de tout ce bordel ?

\- Arthur m'a juste appelé et m'a demandé de venir pour négocier un accord. Il m'a réveillé tôt ce matin et il a voulu ma présence immédiate. Je ne suis pas à ses ordres ou quoi que ce soit dans ce genre, mais…

\- Je ne pense pas que tu aies les compétences magiques pour faire autant de dégâts, mais tu aurais pu charger quelqu'un d'autre de le faire à ta place. Je n'hésiterai pas à te faire très mal si c'est le cas. »

Francis ne pensait pas voir un jour Pays de Galle en mode grand-frère surprotecteur pour Angleterre. Il était tombé dans une dimension parallèle où Arthur lui avouait son amour et où Cymru adorait son petit frère.

« Comment va Arthur ? J'ai appris la mauvaise nouvelle. Toutes mes condoléances.

\- Francis, continue de faire l'imbécile et tu auras une balle dans le pied.

\- Je ne peux rien dire, je suis contraint au silence par ton petit frère chéri pour lequel je m'inquiète beaucoup.

\- Il est hors de danger, mais pas pour très longtemps. Si tu sais quelque chose, parle maintenant !

\- Je ne sais rien de plus ! »

Cymru, méfiant, le fit entrer à l'intérieur puis passa ses mains autour de lui avant de décréter que Francis était innocent. Cymru prit un balai et se mit en tête de nettoyer l'endroit. Francis se fit beaucoup de soucis en voyant des draps tâchés de sang plus ou moins sombre. Même si l'attitude de Cymru laissait à penser qu'Arthur était bien vivant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet.

« Il est blessé ?

\- C'est compliqué, dit Cymru en enfermant dans un sac des plumes blanches et noires.

\- Arthur avait peur que tu puisses être impliqué là-dedans, affirma Francis, prêt à jouer franc-jeu. Est-il toujours en vie ?

\- Maintenant, c'est toi qui m'accuses ?, s'indigna Cymru.

\- Moi aussi, je suis blessé que tu aies pu me soupçonner. »

Du point de vue de Francis, Cymru semblait faire disparaître les preuves.

« J'ai examiné les lieux. Je ne sais pas qui c'était, se justifia Cymru. J'enlève tout ça, histoire qu'Arthur ne tombe pas dessus et que ça le perturbe encore plus.

\- C'est quel genre de sort ?

\- Pernicieux, siffla Cymru entre ses dents. Sadique et destructeur.

\- Pas mon genre, dit Francis. Pas du tien, non plus.

\- J'ai l'impression de devenir paranoïaque, lui confia Cymru.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut être attaqué à notre tour ?

\- Non. Il n'y a qu'Arthur et… Putain ! Alba ! »

Cymru fit le numéro d'urgence d'Alba en vitesse. Ses mains tremblaient autour du combiné, alors que personne ne répondait à l'autre bout du fil.

« Décroche, décroche, décroche », psalmodia Cymru en refaisant le numéro.

Cymru finit par avoir Alba au téléphone. Celui-ci était apparemment bien bourré. Cymru finit par obtenir d'Alba de faire bien attention à ne pas se dédoubler, chose que ne comprit pas Francis, et de venir le voir une fois sobre.

« Apparemment, notre mystérieux agresseur n'en voulait qu'à Arthur. Il n'y a que quelques personnes au courant pour le talon d'Achille d'Arthur et d'Alba. Il y a moi, mais ce n'est pas moi, il y a Alba évidemment, mais il est beurré et un tel sort demande d'être en pleine possession de ses moyens, il y a les deux Irlande…. Non, ce ne sont pas eux. Ils ne feraient jamais une telle chose en toute connaissance de cause ! Non, non, non. Je ne peux pas y croire. Est-ce que tu étais au courant Francis ?

\- Que le sexe est le point faible d'Arthur et d'Alba ? Euh… Oui. Mais ça me fait peur que sa famille proche le sache aussi ! Ne dis rien à Arthur, il va me faire une crise de jalousie !

\- Arrête de plaisanter. »

Le ton de Cymru laissait entrevoir qu'il avait peur pour Arthur, ce qui toucha Francis. Le Français n'avait pas encore vu Arthur. Il avait besoin de le voir, mais il devait convaincre Cymru de l'approcher. Il décida de continuer à alléger l'ambiance.

« Tu as parlé de dédoublement tout à l'heure. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, parce que sinon crois-moi que j'aurais tenté l'expérience d'avoir deux Arthur pour moi, tout seul, répondit Francis avec un sourire rêveur. Et si je l'avais su pour Alba, au temps de nos amours, j'en aurais profité aussi.

\- Arthur t'a appelé à l'aide ?, en rit Cymru bien trop perspicace pour son propre bien.

\- En quelque sorte. Arthur n'appelle pas à l'aide, il te commande de venir pour l'assister, quitte à te manipuler par les sentiments.

\- Vous êtes proches en ce moment ?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet interrogatoire ?

\- Pour finaliser la guérison, il faut l'intervention d'une personne. Je pourrai me proposer, mais…

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Je suis son frère. Pour que ce soit plus efficace, il vaut mieux que ce soit une autre sorte de lien… social.

\- Tu allais dire un autre mot !

\- Non, non, dit Cymru. Bref, il a énormément besoin de toi. Il va falloir faire très attention à ce que tu lui dis pour une fois.

\- Je fais toujours attention à ce que je lui dis.

\- Pour le faire sortir de ses gonds, tu es très fort. Il ne faut pas qu'il se sente rejeté par toi, cette fois-ci. »

Francis sentit la peau de son visage le brûler. Etait-il prêt à entamer une véritable relation avec Arthur ? Parce qu'Arthur attendait forcément qu'il réponde à ses sentiments ! Quand Cymru parlait de lien, il comprit que le mot n'était pas social mais amoureux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- La confiance a été brisée en Arthur. En lui-même et pour les autres. C'est un sort très complexe et pernicieux !

\- Il m'a appelé pourtant.

\- Ce devait être un acte désespéré. »

Francis eut un petit sourire gêné. En désespoir de cause, Arthur l'appelait lui, lui demandait son avis, le voulait à ses côtés et lui avouait qu'il l'aimait. Francis savait que ce n'était pas seulement par peur de finir seul, mais par peur de ne jamais mettre de mot sur ce qu'il ressentait. Francis avait toujours eu la crainte terrible d'aimer pleinement Arthur, parce qu'il était la France et qu'il aurait donné un espoir à l'Angleterre de se voir réunis. Il ne se l'était jamais permis par devoir, alors que tout lui criait de se laisser aller. Seulement, il n'était pas sûr qu'Arthur éprouvât les mêmes sentiments, bien qu'il fût très possessif et jaloux. L'Angleterre le voulait sous sa domination et il n'avait vu que cet aspect de leur relation. Ils n'avaient jamais pu rester ensemble trop longtemps, à cause des non-dits et des coups bas politiques.

« Je ne suis pas un magicien. Je ne peux pas arranger tous nos problèmes d'un coup de baguette magique.

\- C'est juste enfoui très profondément, répondit Cymru. Tu n'auras pas besoin de magie. Enfin, pas vraiment, ça se fera tout seul.

\- Je m'engage à quoi exactement ? Je suppose qu'il y a un prix.

\- Je ne t'oblige à rien. Tout dépend de ce que tu es prêt à faire pour Arthur.

\- Dis-moi.

\- En théorie, tu pourrais au contact d'Arthur pouvoir acquérir cette capacité de dédoublement.

\- Donc, je pourrai me faire attaquer aussi. Génial !, ironisa Francis.

\- Normalement, tu ne te fais jamais attaquer dans ces moments-là. Et normalement, ça ne t'atteint pas, râla Cymru. Si je chope le sale enfoiré, grand Mage de ses deux couilles molles, qui a eu la sublime idée de faire cette connerie avec préméditation… Parce qu'il y avait préméditation pour réaliser un sort aussi sadique ! Je ne sais pas ce que je lui ferais. La mort sous la torture serait trop douce pour cet individu.

\- D'accord. Ça doit faire très mal. Je n'ai pas envie d'essayer.

\- Je te promets que je vais partir en chasse contre le salopard à l'origine de cette ignominie et que je vais mettre des barrières de sécurité magique partout !

\- Je n'ai pas trop confiance. J'ai eu Arthur au téléphone. Il était au plus mal.

\- Il va en mourir, si on ne fait rien !

\- Je croyais qu'il était hors de danger !

\- Je l'ai plongé dans un coma artificiel où il baigne dans l'amour fraternel que je peux lui procurer, mais ça ne va pas durer des heures. Son inconscient va vite croire que c'est faux et il va replonger dans la déprime. Je ne peux pas faire ça plusieurs fois de suite. Je vais l'abîmer ! L'idée qu'on s'entende bien, même si c'est vrai aujourd'hui, a l'inconvénient d'avoir un passé douloureux.

\- Donc, c'était quoi ton plan avant que j'arrive ?

\- Trouver le coupable, lui faire avouer son mode opératoire et soigner Arthur en conséquence. Je réfléchissais aussi à ce que pourrait devenir ma vie si je tombais pour de vrai dans un grand amour fraternel avec Arthur. Horrible vision…

\- Tu m'aides à me décider pour le laisser crever, là.

\- J'aime Arthur comme un frère. Toi, tu l'aimes différemment. Je n'ai pas envie de l'aimer différemment. »

Cymru fit une grimace de dégoût à une telle pensée.

« Ah, d'accord ! Je comprends que tu sois peu enclin à faire le grand saut.

\- Je ne sais pas où en est la vie amoureuse d'Arthur, avoua Cymru.

\- Si on pouvait arrêter de parler d'amour, ça me gêne.

\- Donc, vous n'êtes pas ensemble ? Il a quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Non, nous ne sommes pas ensemble, mais d'après ce qu'on s'est dit au téléphone, je dirais que je suis la personne qui se rapproche le plus de ce que tu cherches.

\- Vous êtes trop compliqués pour moi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis fait la réflexion pendant tout le trajet jusqu'ici.

\- Alors, acceptes-tu de voir votre relation s'épanouir enfin ?

\- Je ne devrais pas en décider avec Arthur ?, se plaint Francis.

\- Afin d'éviter que tu dises une bourde monumentale à Arthur, il vaut mieux que tu te décides maintenant, insista Cymru.

\- Par épanouir, veux-tu être plus précis ?

\- Comme une relation de couple normale !, s'énerva Cymru.

\- Euh… Oui, ça me va.

\- Dans les premiers temps, il faudra être patient avec Arthur.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il risque de beaucoup te coller, réclamer ta présence et te demander des câlins. Ça va lui passer, une fois, qu'il se sentira rassuré. Il risque d'être jaloux comme un pou quand quelqu'un te fera des avances, pire qu'avant. Ne lui donne plus jamais une raison de douter de toi. Jamais !

\- J'ai l'impression de signer un contrat de mariage et que tu es le notaire. Je dois lui faire l'amour combien de fois par semaine ? »

Cymru se prit la tête entre les mains. Il hésitait entre rire et s'exaspérer, c'était assez amusant.

« Autant que vous en avez envie. Je ne crois pas qu'il va t'embêter avec cela. Quand je parlais de câlins, ils peuvent être très innocents.

\- Oh, ça va me changer.

\- Ce ne sont que des prévisions. Si tu fais ce qu'il faut, ça devrait bien se passer.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- Vous devez vous dire que vous vous aimez et que vous vous protégerez.

\- Oh, la moitié du travail est déjà faîte.

\- Bien. Alors, finalise quand il se réveillera. Tout devrait s'arranger.

\- J'ai cru que tu allais dire revenir dans l'ordre.

\- Si seulement j'en avais le pouvoir, je l'aurais déjà fait. »

Après avoir entendu les nombreuses recommandations de Cymru, Francis obtint le droit d'aller voir Arthur. Son bel Anglais dormait paisiblement dans ses draps, il avait un léger sourire aux lèvres. Même si Francis ne connaissait pas grand-chose en magie, il pouvait sentir qu'un truc paranormal s'attaquait à Arthur. Son corps pourtant immobile devenait moins tangible par moment ou semblait séparé. Francis avait l'impression de voir double parfois, comme s'il avait trop bu. Le reste de la pièce restait stable, mais pas Arthur.

Le Français resta là très longtemps à le veiller. Il réfléchissait intensément à toutes les conséquences de ses prochaines paroles. Se dédoubler lui semblait franchement désagréable, mais perdre Arthur beaucoup plus. Il avait eu plusieurs relations amoureuses avec d'autres nations, mais elles lui semblaient vraiment éphémères par rapport à celle qu'il entretenait avec Arthur. Si être sincère pouvait le sauver, il n'y voyait pas un réel inconvénient. S'il mettait une limite, il serait plus rassuré.

Arthur finit par s'agiter et se réveiller. Il fallait d'abord le rassurer.

« Cymru !

\- Cymru est en bas, dit Francis. Je suis là.

\- Il est venu avant toi. J'ai eu peur ! J'ai toujours peur !

\- Ton frère Cymru ne te veut pas de mal. Il est encore là, en bas. Il nous prépare à manger. Tu sens l'odeur venant de la cuisine ? »

Arthur renifla l'air et il dut reconnaître l'odeur d'une préparation de Cymru.

« Il m'a plongé dans un drôle de sommeil, râla Arthur.

\- Cymru ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour t'aider. Il n'avait vu que cette solution pour gagner du temps.

\- Je me sens toujours très mal.

\- Je le sais, mon petit lapin. »

Etrangement, Arthur ne s'offusqua de son petit surnom. Il eut même l'air d'un bref instant content.

« Tu es venu vite.

\- C'est le soir, Arthur. Tu as dormi pendant un bon moment.

\- Oh… Pour ce que j'ai dit ce matin, bafouilla Arthur, oublie.

\- Je ne peux pas oublier une aussi belle déclaration d'amour. C'était très touchant.

\- Tu ne te moques pas de moi ? »

Arthur semblait craindre véritablement la réponse, mais était trop curieux et avait tellement d'attente qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser cette question.

« Non. Quand je plaisante, c'est souvent pour ne pas répondre avec sincérité. Ce n'est pas pour me moquer de toi, même si ça m'amuse de te voir réagir en montant sur tes grands chevaux. »

A son grand étonnement, Arthur le prit dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin. Francis en profita pour lui rendre son étreinte avec douceur et pour déposer un baiser sur ses cheveux.

« Je t'aime aussi, tu sais ?

\- Je ne savais pas, répondit en râlant Arthur.

\- Je ne savais pas non plus que tu tenais autant à moi. Je m'en souviendrai maintenant, répondit-il en lui caressant gentiment les cheveux.

\- J'ai confiance en toi, lui avoua Arthur. Dans une certaine mesure.

\- C'est réciproque.

\- J'ai envie d'être avec toi. Tu me manques. »

Francis se rendit compte qu'il devrait être en train de rassurer Arthur sur leurs sentiments. Les mots d'Arthur avaient quelque chose de désespéré.

« Je vais rester en Angleterre autant de temps que nécessaire. Je dois juste prévenir mon gouvernement.

\- Tu en avais tous le temps.

\- Je ne voulais pas manquer ton réveil. »

Arthur bougea et l'embrassa. Francis reconnut que leurs baisers lui avaient manqué. Il avait l'impression d'être traversé de bonheur. Comment avait-il pu s'en passer pendant autant de temps ? Ou était-ce particulier parce qu'il savait ses sentiments partagés ? Chacun de leurs gestes étaient animés par cet amour trop longtemps refoulé. Francis vit des larmes rouler sur les joues d'Arthur qu'il associa à de la joie.

« Il y a intérêt à ce qu'il ne t'arrive jamais rien, stupid frog, plaisanta Arthur. Je ne le supporterai pas.

\- Fais en sorte que je sois toujours sauf, le titilla Francis.

\- Je te protègerai. »

Francis ouvrit en grand les yeux de surprise, quand son corps brilla d'une lumière intense et qu'un vent frais envahit la pièce comme pour se répondre. Une sorte de fumée étrange, brillant sous l'effet des éléments, envahit également l'espace un court instant. Francis sentit comme un sursaut de magie longtemps oublié en lui.

Quand sa vision se stabilisa, il vit qu'Arthur avait retrouvé tout de normal. Son corps était stabilisé. Il s'accrochait un peu trop à lui, mais il semblait enfin sauvé.

Francis poussa un soupir de soulagement et il se surprit à se lover amoureusement contre Arthur. Leur pacte d'amour et de protection avait modifié quelque chose profondément en lui. Il se sentait bizarre et étrange, comme si son équilibre interne était modifié et tourné d'une certaine manière vers le bien-être d'Arthur.

Arthur déposa un baiser sur sa nuque et Francis se sentit aux anges.

Francis ne se doutait pas qu'épanouir leur relation serait aussi agréable et joyeux.

Il sut à cet instant qu'il ne le regretterait jamais.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Merci pour les reviews ! Guest : Un petit j'aime, ça fait toujours plaisir. Merci.  
**_

* * *

 **Rencontre avec Angel**

Francis s'était assoupi durant l'après-midi dans la maison d'Arthur et il ne se réveilla que tard le soir.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'autant se détendre chez une autre nation, même lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'un de ses amants.

Avec Arthur, cela avait toujours été différent. Ils s'étaient toujours retrouvés à coucher ou à se mettre ensemble pour un temps plus ou moins bien déterminés. Cette fois-ci était différente, car c'était parti pour durer très longtemps.

Ils étaient devenus de solides alliés politiques avec l'entente cordiale et ils s'étaient avoué leurs sentiments.

Francis se sentait chez lui, même dans la maison d'Arthur à Londres. Il avait l'impression qu'il en était de même pour Arthur quand il venait dans sa résidence à Paris. Il ne devenait pas inhabituel pour eux de se laisser vraiment aller maintenant en présence de l'autre. Quand ils se retrouvaient pour leurs affaires privées, il n'y avait plus cette méfiance naturelle entre deux pays rivaux, il ne restait que la confiance de deux êtres amoureux. Francis le ressentait au plus profond de lui. Il n'avait rien à craindre d'Arthur lui-même dans ces moments-là.

Francis se leva et descendit à la cuisine.

« Arthur ? »

Il ne le voyait pas, mais il entendait des sanglots. A l'oreille, il se dirigea vers le bruit provenant du salon. Il eut un peu peur en apercevant des plumes blanches sur le sol. Cela ressemblait trop à la nuit où Arthur avait été agressé.

« Arthur ? Tu te caches dans l'armoire. C'est moi, je vais ouvrir ! »

En ouvrant, il fut étonné de voir une aile toute blanche et duveteuse lui barrer la vue. Elle descendit légèrement. Deux yeux verts apeurés et tristes firent leur apparition, avant de disparaître à nouveau derrière les plumes.

« Arthur. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Etait-ce un tour de magie ayant mal tourné ? Une nouvelle attaque ? Francis voulait avant tout le protéger. Il avait un sentiment d'urgence étrange à voir Arthur recroquevillé, tout seul, au fond d'une armoire. Arthur n'avait été du genre à se planquer dans un coin que lorsqu'il était tout petit.

« Il faut que tu me dises. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

\- Tu ne peux rien faire, à part refermer l'armoire.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle Arthur.

\- Je ne suis pas Arthur.

\- Oh ? Tu lui ressembles beaucoup pourtant.

\- Je suis sa part angélique, c'est normal. Je m'appelle Britannia Angel.

\- Les plumes blanches sont-elles à toi ?

\- Oui.

\- J'ai déjà vu une scène similaire, il y a quelques temps, mais il y avait aussi des plumes noires. »

A sa grande surprise, l'ange éclata en sanglot.

« Ce doit être un mauvais souvenir. Il n'y en a pas là.

\- Heureusement, il n'y en a pas. J'ai été attaqué par un méchant démon la dernière fois. Il s'agissait de ses plumes à lui.

\- Ah. Tu as peur qu'il revienne ?

\- Il ne reviendra pas, affirma l'ange.

\- Bon. Alors tu peux sortir de l'armoire ? »

Francis lui tendit les bras pour l'accueillir. Quelque chose d'étrange se modifia en lui. Il avait l'impression de briller de l'intérieur ainsi que de se sentir attiré par cet ange et de vouloir l'attirer à lui. Britannia Angel ne vint pas contre lui, car c'était impossible pour lui de sortir de l'armoire avec ses grandes ailes alors que Francis se trouvait trop près de lui.

La créature ailée ressemblait beaucoup à Arthur. Francis le regarda avec fascination. Britannia Angel possédait de grandes ailes blanches qu'il avait envie de toucher ainsi qu'une auréole sur la tête. Il portait une toge blanche maintenue par une ceinture dorée sur les hanches et une boucle de même couleur sur l'épaule. Il gardait à la main une baguette avec une étoile au bout.

Francis se rendit compte aussi qu'il s'appuyait de son autre main sur un arc et il se fit la réflexion que la baguette pouvait se transformer en flèches.

Les yeux de l'ange semblaient tristes, au bord des larmes. Les joues en gardaient d'ailleurs les traces de plus anciennes. Il n'avait pas de blessures physiques et visibles. Francis se doutait qu'il y avait une autre raison à son état émotionnel.

« Tu t'es bien remis de l'attaque ?, demanda Francis soucieux.

\- Je ne m'y attendais pas, gémit l'ange. Ça n'arrive normalement jamais.

\- Qu'un démon attaque un ange ?

\- Pas dans la propre maison de l'ange.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Il est hors d'état de nuire. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, répliqua l'ange, énervé.

\- Tu ne crains rien alors. Tu pleures parce que tu as eu peur ? »

Britannia Angel détourna le regard et Francis devina qu'il avait vu juste.

« Tu es seul ici ? Je veux dire, il n'y a pas d'autres part d'Arthur.

\- Je suis tout seul depuis l'attaque. »

Francis se sentit également triste à la nouvelle, imaginant bien la peine de l'ange et comprenant la désorientation d'Arthur après l'attaque. L'ange se rapprocha pour le prendre dans ses bras et Francis lui rendit l'étreinte pour le rassurer.

Francis se rendit assez vite compte que l'ange aimait les câlins. Pour la plupart, ils étaient innocents, mais il arrivait qu'il veuille tout de lui. Il comprit aussi que parler de l'attaque était un sujet tabou. L'ange lui semblait aller mieux à son contact et il s'en sentait rassuré pour Arthur.

Francis en parla avec Arthur au bout d'un moment. Il préférait qu'il soit au courant.

« Ah, tu l'as vu, soupira Arthur. Ce n'est qu'une part de moi. Où est l'autre ?

\- Je ne sais pas », avait-il répondu simplement, un peu penaud de ne pas trouver une seule minute pour mener des investigations quand l'ange l'accaparait.

Arthur grimaça et une profonde tristesse ainsi qu'une amère résolution baigna son visage. Francis eut l'impression d'apercevoir cet autre part à ce moment-là, mais elle s'en alla aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

« Je dois la chercher ?

\- Je serais étonné que tu la trouves et je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée, dit Arthur. Ne te mêle pas trop des affaires de l'ange. Il pourrait très mal le prendre.

\- Je passe mon temps à le consoler », râla Francis.

Arthur lui jeta un regard étrange comme s'il avait vu une ombre.

« Peut-être qu'avec le temps, ça va s'arranger, continua Arthur. Enfin, je l'espère. »


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour les reviews ! Elles font toujours plaisir !**

* * *

 **Cave**

La première fois qu'il s'était retrouvé dans la cave, Britannia Devil avait hurlé sa douleur et avait supplié son ange de le délivrer et de le soigner. La blessure le cuisait dans son aile, au point de le rendre fou. Il battait l'air de ses ailes pour chasser ses sensations, mais il ne faisait que les aggraver. Il haletait et il se concentrait pour reprendre ses esprits. Le démon était un grand utilisateur de la magie et il réussit à contenir la magie angélique qui l'attaquait. La blessure resterait ouverte le temps que la magie de son attaquant resterait vivace, mais elle ne lui ferait plus autant de mal. Britannia Devil remarqua qu'une âme bienveillante avait réussi à placer un sort pour empêcher la blessure de se propager quand il n'était plus qu'un avec son ange. Il devrait penser à la remercier un jour.

Encore hébété par la douleur, le démon fut étonné de se retrouver ligoté à la cave. Son ange lui avait pris ses pouvoirs dans la panique, peut-être pour se protéger. Mais alors que faisait-il dans la cave ? Son ange n'était pas mort, sinon il le saurait. Britannia Devil contempla les runes qui le retenaient prisonnier et une rage sourde l'envahit en reconnaissant l'écriture et le style d'Angel. Il étendit ses sens pour localiser son ange.

La mâchoire de Devil s'ouvrit de surprise en constatant que son ange était dans les bras de Francis. Et ils ne faisaient pas que s'embrasser ! Angel était à lui ! C'était son ange ! Le démon en Francis n'avait pas à le lui piquer ! Sinon, il allait s'allier avec l'ange en Francis ! Britannia Angel verrait bien que lui aussi pouvait être infidèle ! Non, il n'arriverait pas à faire ça… Son ange était son ange, à lui et à personne d'autre ! Encore, c'était Francis. Il pouvait encore comprendre. Francis était à lui aussi ! Ils étaient à lui ! Mais ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire ça sans lui ! Britannia Devil se sentit doublement jaloux et surtout agacé d'être mis à l'écart. Ils en prendraient pour leur matricule les deux lascars quand il pourrait les rejoindre et leur feraient comprendre qui était le Maître.

Britannia Devil tenta de se délivrer et il hurla de rage pour attirer l'attention de son ange.

Il hurla tous les soirs à s'en casser la voix, mais aucun des deux ne l'entendit.

Britannia Devil comprit ensuite qu'il était dans une demi-dimension et qu'il ne pouvait pas les atteindre avec ses cris désespérés. Son ange était un être stupide ! Il n'était pas le seul démon à penser cela de sa part angélique ! Il avait lu dans des bouquins écrits par des démons que les anges avaient tous un air idiot très révélateur de leur niveau intellectuel et qu'à la longue on pouvait s'en lasser ou trouver cet aspect très embarrassant. Là, Britannia Angel battait des records de stupidité angélique ! Britannia Devil trouvait que c'était plus qu'embarrassant, c'était un destin atrocement cruel !

Si son ange avait entendu sa souffrance, il serait venu le chercher… Il ne le rejetterait pas ainsi… Britannia Angel n'était pas conscient des dégâts qu'il avait causés… Sinon il serait déjà là, à le prendre dans ses bras… Stupid angel ! Il lui en voulait tant que ça ! Pourquoi ?

La question du « pourquoi ? » revenait très souvent. Il y avait forcément une raison aussi stupide soit-elle à l'origine du comportement de son ange. Il en vint à la déduction que son idiot d'ange lui en voulait pour son manque d'efficacité dans l'attaque. Sauf que son idiot d'ange aurait dû le protéger en sentant une flèche angélique lui traverser l'aile !

S'il pouvait au moins lui parler…

Désespéré de ne pouvoir atteindre son ange pour s'expliquer avec lui, Britannia Devil se sentit très seul et abandonné. Il ne comprit pas comment son ange en était arrivé à le mettre à l'écart aussi définitivement. Il espéra longtemps que son ange revienne à la raison, mais ce fut en vain. Il n'eut plus bientôt l'envie de lutter. Il pleura et il désespéra, malgré ce jeu de lumière amusant venant parfois s'inviter dans sa prison. Il comprit plus tard que cette lumière était une manifestation magique de la part angélique de Francis. Impuissante à venir jusqu'à lui, elle tâtonnait avec sa magie lumineuse dans le noir de la cave pour le délivrer. Quand elle se lassait dans cette recherche, elle se mettait à écrire des choses ou à faire des dessins. Britannia Devil avait beaucoup aimé le petit cœur qu'elle avait dessiné une fois. Cet ange l'aidait à tenir à sa manière. Britannia Devil retenait son souffle quand il touchait presque la clef pour le sauver.

Lorsqu'il retrouverait sa liberté il ferait tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour qu'Angel ne pense plus jamais à se passer de lui.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour les reviews ! Guest : Un j'aime, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

* * *

 **Le pacte brisé**

Francis lisait tranquillement un poème de Victor Hugo à voix haute dans la maison d'Arthur, quand il entendit un bruit de pas précipités à son étage.

En tournant la tête, il vit des plumes doucereuses voleter dans le couloir, après le passage d'une tornade blanche.

C'était son jour de chance !

Francis se précipita à la porte pour courir après celui qui allait pimenter sa soirée.

« Britannia Angel !, cria-t-il, plein d'espoir.

\- Pas maintenant, Francis ! »

Son petit ange courut plus vite dans le couloir étroit pour atteindre l'escalier. Ils descendirent les marches à toute vitesse. Francis finit par l'attraper dans ses bras aimants au rez de chaussée. Il adorait l'odeur florale de Britannia Angel ainsi que la douceur de sa peau et de ses attributs spéciaux. De plus, Arthur avait un caractère plus arrangeant que d'habitude quand son auréole était de sortie.

« Oh, mon Arthur en sucre ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

\- Lâche-moi ! Sinon il sera trop tard !

\- Trop tard pour quoi ? Je te veux, rien que pour moi, mon océan de douceur en plumes !, dit-il en frottant sa tête contre les ailes de l'ange.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de faire un câlin ! On verra tout à l'heure ! Quand… Tout à l'heure, Francis !

\- Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, my angel ! Rassure-moi, mon mignon !

\- Lâche-moi ! Sinon nos fesses vont le sentir passer ! Il est impossible à gérer !

\- Mais qui ? On n'est que tous les deux dans la maison.

\- Ce n'est pas important ! Il faut l'empêcher de nous prendre pour ses jouets ! C'est un sale manipulateur. Surtout, ne l'écoute pas ! Et ne te laisse pas faire ! »

Ils se raidirent d'un coup quand une explosion retentit à la cave.

« Oh, non ! Il est libre ! »

Au frisson qui prit l'ange, Francis se posa des questions sur la personne qui montait depuis la cave jusqu'à eux.

« Francis, on va se planquer en attendant qu'il se lasse de nous chercher, murmura Angel.

\- Est-ce que c'est l'un de tes frères ?

\- Pire !

\- On ne pourrait pas l'attraper ?

\- On ne s'approche surtout pas de lui, sinon nous sommes faits. »

Ils se relevèrent sans faire de bruit. Francis se fiait au jugement de l'ange. Il était le plus à même de savoir quel danger pouvait pénétrer par sa propre cave.

Alors qu'ils allaient se planquer dans une vieille armoire, Francis remarqua l'ombre de leur ennemi supposé. Il avait des cornes, des ailes et une queue pointue, comme un petit démon.

« Ah, d'accord ! Je vois…

\- Tu le vois ! », s'alarma l'ange.

Une fumée violette se matérialisa devant ses yeux et un bel incube fit son apparition. Francis ne se préoccupa pas d'un claquement de porte, trop occupé à détailler cette version d'Arthur pour le moins démoniaque. Deux cornes ornaient sa tête, ses ailes noires se déployaient imposantes et il était entièrement nu. Les yeux émeraude brillaient plus de luxure que de véritable méchanceté et l'ensorcelaient, alors qu'il aurait dû faire plus attention au début d'érection de ce beau démon.

« Bonsoir Francis, roucoula le démon.

\- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

\- Je suis Britannia Devil. J'ai cru entendre un couinement d'ange. Est-ce que sainte nitouche est des nôtres ?, demanda-t-il en cherchant quelqu'un des yeux.

\- Pas à ma connaissance », répondit diplomatique Francis.

Il pouvait rétorquer qu'il ne savait pas qui était sainte nitouche, même s'il se doutait que ce fût Britannia Angel. Physiquement l'ange n'était pas à ses côtés, mais certainement au fond de l'armoire en train de se planquer, le laissant affronter seul le démon.

« Il ne m'échappera pas très longtemps. Parce que si je suis là, lui est là aussi.

\- Ah ! C'est mathématique !

\- Généralement, je suis enfermé dans la cave pendant que vous vous amusez bien ensemble. A vous faire des mamours pendant toute la nuit, alors que je suis totalement impuissant et seul dans cet endroit sombre et triste…

\- Quelle injustice…, fit mine de pleurnicher Francis.

\- Justement ! Il est grand temps de me venger ! Ne me coupe jamais la parole, sweetie ! », siffla le démon.

Francis pouvait faire rapidement le calcul que si Britannia Angel avait tous les bons côtés d'Arthur, Britannia Devil en avait tous les mauvais.

« Se venger n'est peut-être pas la bonne solution quand il s'agit de toi-même.

\- Je peux me venger de façon très agréable pour moi-même », minauda le démon.

Francis rougit en pensant à ce que disait l'ange tout à l'heure à propos de la sauvegarde de leurs fesses. Quand il baissa son regard, il put se rendre compte de la sagesse des paroles angéliques. Britannia Devil semblait très excité à l'idée de retrouver son double pour le punir.

« Mon petit lapin, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Tu peux appeler ce pleutre d'ange de cette façon, stupid frog. Seulement quand tu t'adresses à moi, il faut que tu m'appelles : Maître Incontesté de la Terre Toute Entière.

\- Euh… C'est un peu long.

\- Maître sera suffisant, si tu sous-entends tout le reste dans ton intonation.

\- Bien sûr, mon'amour », rit Francis.

Le Français ne s'en amusa pas très longtemps, parce qu'il se retrouva coincé contre l'armoire dans laquelle se planquait son allié à plumes blanches. Francis déglutit en sentant la chaleur attirante du corps démoniaque contre lui. Les yeux de cet Arthur étaient furieux et dangereusement séducteurs. Ses ailes sombres projetaient une ombre sur lui, à la fois intimidante et possessive.

« Si j'étais toi, je ferais attention à ce que je dis à un démon frustré et en colère, sweetie.

\- Tu sais, ça peut s'arranger entre nous.

\- J'espère bien que tu utiliseras ta langue pour d'autres activités que celle de parler. Et je ne parle pas de french kiss.

\- Je voulais dire entre nous, Maître. Laissons l'ange pleurer dans son coin, tout seul et sans amour, pendant qu'on fera… euh… »

Francis n'osa pas dire : « tout ce que tout voudra, Maître » parce qu'il avait peur de tout ce que ça pourrait impliquer. Le démon déposa un baiser brûlant dans son cou. Son corps se tendit à la recherche d'un nouveau contact quand le démon retira ses lèvres magiques. Comment pouvait-il provoquer autant d'envies d'un seul coup ?

« Je trouve que tu ne mets pas encore assez de convictions en m'appelant Maître, dit-il, son souffle chaud taquinant le sien. On va faire quelques petits réglages cette nuit et après, sweetie, ça coulera de source pour toi. On va passer une nuit extraordinaire.

\- Oui… Faisons ça… Maître. Tu te rappelles de ce qui me plaît vraiment ?, demanda Francis à qui il restait un soupçon de lucidité.

\- Je ne suis que le côté démoniaque d'Arthur. Je sais ce qu'il te plaît, quand même, stupid frog. N'aie pas peur. Je vais bien m'occuper de toi », le cajola-t-il.

Là, derrière toute l'arrogance du démon, il put voir tout l'amour qu'Arthur lui portait. Donc, ses deux côtés avaient les mêmes sentiments pour lui. C'était d'un tel soulagement.

Le démon mordit sa lèvre inférieure tendre et tentante, avant de venir attaquer son cou de ses baisers de feu. Ses mains vinrent caresser et réchauffer ses hanches, attisant un désir dévorant dans son petit bassin. Francis se sentait déjà prêt à faire l'amour, quitte à se soumettre entièrement à ce vil démon.

« Tu me fais tellement envie Francis. Après, tu ne penseras plus à cet imbécile d'ange sentimental. Il n'y aura plus que moi. Et ce sera lui qu'on relèguera au fond de la cave. »

La jalousie du démon envers l'ange lui sembla étrange ainsi qu'éloignée de ses préoccupations du moment. Une main possessive se posa sur l'une de ses fesses. Il voulait plus et tellement plus. Ce démon était fichtrement doué comme allumeur !

« Tu imagines quand on passera aux choses sérieuses ? Tu ne seras qu'à moi, rien qu'à moi ! »

Des bruits de tambourinades les arrêtèrent dans leur parade nuptiale. La tension sexuelle retomba un petit peu.

« Bingo !, se réjouit le démon. Sainte nitouche, tu es là ! Viens t'amuser avec nous ! »

Le démon éloigna Francis de l'armoire, sans oublier d'enrouler un bras autour de ses hanches pour l'empêcher de partir.

Maintenant que la présence démoniaque était moins omniprésente, Francis ressentit un peu d'embarras à se laisser aussi facilement aller dans les bras de cette part inconnue d'Arthur. Et ne venait-il pas d'inviter sa part angélique à partager ! Francis rougit à l'idée d'avoir deux Arthur à ces petits soins pour lui.

L'ange sortit de l'armoire. Il agita ses ailes, créant un certain courant qui refroidit l'influence du démon.

Britannia Devil se crut obliger de faire une petite explication de textes à Francis, alors que Britannia Angel le foudroyait du regard.

« L'Ange est jaloux comme un pot. Moi, je ne suis pas contre le fait de partager avec moi-même !

\- C'est surtout que tu ne pourras pas t'empêcher de me pervertir, se plaint l'ange.

\- Je crois que Francis ne serait pas réticent à l'idée de nous avoir tous les deux pour la soirée. »

La bouche de l'ange s'ouvrit pour protester, mais le démon en profita pour la conquérir. Francis ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir. Effectivement, Arthur se roulait une pelle à lui-même et il semblait l'apprécier pleinement. Francis évita d'ouvrir sa grande gueule pour dire que c'était Britannia Devil le moins réticent des trois, il avait bien peur de se laisser entraîner encore plus facilement que dans tous les plans tordus du démon. La main chaude du démon sur sa hanche avait le don d'entretenir son désir par de légères caresses et il se laissait un peu trop aller contre le corps brûlant.

Après avoir gémi et quémandé les lèvres du démon, l'ange eut le bon ton de rougir quand son antonyme l'attrapa par la taille de sa main libre. Alors que Britannia Devil, sans aucune honte, les emmenait dans le salon, Britannia Angel crut bon de préciser avec mauvaise foi :

« Ce n'est pas ce que ce que tu crois, stupid frog…

\- Pour l'instant, je constate que nous sommes tous les deux entre de bonnes mains.

\- Vilaines mains, rétorqua l'ange alors que le sourire triomphal du démon s'élargissait.

\- Sweetie, si tu savais ce qu'il se passe dans cette maison quand tu n'es pas là, lors des longues soirées d'hiver, soupira le démon, tu serais choqué d'apprendre que cet ange est loin d'être pur.

\- Maître, je le savais déjà pour mon petit lapin. Qu'en est-il de vous ? »

Britannia Devil rit de la boutade de Francis et lui fit un sourire énigmatique. Il s'arrêta ensuite de marcher et il remonta ses mains pour caresser leurs épaules. Francis se mordit les lèvres. Britannia Devil le remarqua immédiatement et l'embrassa. Sa langue se mêla presqu'immédiatement à la sienne, cajoleuse et entraînante. Le baiser était langoureux. Francis eut l'impression de perdre toute sa tête en goûtant à la saveur de rhum épicé de la bouche du démon. Il sentait que toutes ses réticences à suivre un être démoniaque s'envolaient au fur et à mesure que ce muscle se glissait entre ses dents, repartait pour mieux y revenir. Quand ça s'arrêta, il se colla un peu plus au démon pour en redemander. Celui-ci joua avec une boucle de ses cheveux, la plus sensible évidemment. Britannia Devil connaissait toutes ses faiblesses.

« Ce n'est pas tout, Sweetie, mais il nous faut une surface agréable pour continuer. Sainte Nitouche, toi qui es toujours prêt à aider, déplie le clic-clac ! »

L'ange remua ses ailes douces pour protester. Le démon en attrapa une pour la caresser sensuellement, avant de murmurer quelque chose de salace dans les oreilles chastes de son double. Francis se demanda quels arguments pouvaient avancer le démon pour pervertir à ce point son petit ange. Il en fut un peu rêveur, en se souvenant de l'allusion aux longues soirées froides de l'hiver. Britannia Devil se détacha de lui. Francis en ressentit un vide immédiat. Il ne comprenait comment le démon pouvait le tenir sous une telle emprise.

« Sweetie, le clic-clac, tout de suite. »

Francis ne pensa même pas à désobéir ou à contredire l'ordre. Le démon le regardait avec un tel désir qu'il en frissonna. Sous le regard appréciateur et goguenard de l'entité démoniaque, Francis aida l'ange à déplier leur lit, celui-ci le regardait l'air de dire : « nous sommes en train de creuser notre propre tombe. ».

Dès que le clic-clac fut monté, ils furent entièrement sous l'emprise de Devil et de ses manipulations sexuelles jusqu'à atteindre le septième ciel ensemble.

Tendrement enlacé par ses amants, Francis resta un bon moment à somnoler dans leur chaleur. Il reprenait son souffle petit à petit, la tête pleine d'images d'un ange se déhanchant sensuellement et d'un démon le couvant d'une lueur possessive.

L'ange râla contre sa poitrine et bougea. Son aile frôla son visage de sa volupté. Francis bougea sa main dans les cheveux de l'ange pour le câliner. Il ouvrit les yeux pour le voir apprécier la caresse.

« Tu n'es pas mort, my love ?, lui demanda l'ange.

\- Non, je ne crois pas.

\- Il faut qu'on l'enferme avant qu'il ne recommence. »

Ils se tournèrent vers le démon, calme pour le moment et souriant comme un imbécile, ses bras entourant possessivement la taille de Francis, ses ailes repliés amoureusement sur leurs corps.

« C'est méchant de le reléguer à la cave.

\- Il n'en a pas fini ! »

Francis ignora l'ange et vint caresser la tête du démon. Dans son état bienheureux, le démon semblait apprécier, et plus particulièrement, quand sa main s'attardait sur ses cornes lisses. Le démon n'était que le mauvais côté d'Arthur, pas foncièrement méchant, juste dominateur, très séduisant et avec des tendances vengeresses. Il éviterait de dire en mal d'amour, mais c'était exactement ça.

« Mon petit ange, enfermer ton double dans votre cave pendant que je te câline, c'est fourbe. Ne sois pas jaloux au point de ne pas vouloir partager de temps en temps.

\- Tu viens d'avoir un aperçu de sa notion du partage et tu veux le laisser traîner en toute liberté ?

\- Ce serait mieux que de le faire se sentir mal tout le temps.

\- Vivre ce genre d'expérience me fait toujours me poser de drôles de question quand je redeviens entier. Quand ce n'est pas le contraire… Ou quand c'est pire ! Il n'y a pas que toi qu'il veut partager.

\- Tu n'avais pas l'air contre, tout à l'heure, dit Francis sans vraiment réfléchir. Quand Britannia Devil a parlé de longues soirées d'hiver, j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez coutumier du fait. Je ne savais pas quoi dire ou quoi faire. »

Arthur, quand il était entier, lui avait toujours conseillé de ne pas se mêler de la vie de l'entité angélique pour ne pas avoir affaire à un casse-tête impossible. Il pouvait le câliner et lui offrir son amour, mais il devait éviter d'aborder des sujets sensibles avec lui. Ce n'était qu'une partie de lui qui agissait indépendamment une fois libre. Certaines conversations devaient être évitées, parce que l'ange ne réagissait pas forcément comme lui. Il lui manquait certains éléments inconscients et en possédait d'autres, plus ou moins réceptifs à ses paroles. Il devait en être de même pour l'entité démoniaque. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas laisser le démon enfermé dans une cave !

« Comment as-tu pu le croire ?, s'énerva Britannia Angel, son auréole brillant plus fortement.

\- Mon ange, tu as hérité de la mauvaise foi. Tu ne te souviens de rien quand tu reviens à la normale, je le sais. Et ce n'est qu'en étant Arthur que tu te poses des questions ? Il me semble que le démon est honnête et dit toute la vérité.

\- Bien répondu, Sweetie, rétorqua le démon. Sainte Nitouche a juste peur d'avouer que ça lui plaît, en fait. Il est le premier à m'avoir embrassé ! »

L'ange voulut réfuter, mais le démon se releva pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, le faisant immédiatement taire. Dans un élan de compassion, Britannia Angel voulut retenir le démon qui s'effondra lamentablement sur le torse de Francis.

« Si on parlait d'autre chose, Devil ! Tu as tellement utilisé tes artifices de séduction que tu es complètement à plat.

\- Tu te fais du souci pour moi, c'est trop gentil !, ironisa le démon. Vous n'aviez pas l'air de vous en plaindre. Je ne fais que réveiller des pulsions animales qui sommeillent en nous.

\- Je n'ai pas de pulsions te concernant, Devil !

\- Menteur !

\- Votre conversation va être trop surréaliste, je le sens !, se plaint Francis.

\- Je ne veux plus retourner dans la cave, bouda le démon. Ce n'est qu'une question de minutes pour que je retrouve les pleins pouvoirs.

\- Voilà, c'est ce que je disais, Francis. Profitons-en !

\- Tu veux garder Francis pour toi tout seul ! Tu es tellement jaloux que tu me tiens à l'écart !, persifla le démon.

\- Je ne veux plus de toi, c'est tout !

\- Mon petit ange, tu n'enfermeras plus une partie de toi-même dans un cachot sombre et sordide », statua Francis que l'idée effrayait autant que les sentiments étranges entre les deux parties d'Arthur.

Le démon attrapa la main de l'ange pour la caresser avec mollesse, tout en soupirant de bien-être contre la poitrine de Francis.

« Je t'aime, Francis.

\- Ne dis pas des choses comme ça !, glapit l'ange.

\- Je t'aime aussi dearie, même si tu m'as séquestré.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu te transformais en chose toute mignonne après l'orgasme, Maître.

\- Tu feras moins le malin quand je te soumettrai à nouveau, sweetie.

\- Il n'a que ce genre d'idée en tête. Tout le temps ! Et tu n'es pas mignon, Devil ! Tu es juste en train de nous manipuler avec tes états d'âme !

\- De ton côté, tu essaies tout de même de m'enfermer dans la cave pour me tenir éloigné de Francis… et aussi de toi ! Les faits, ce sont les faits ! Tu es sans cœur !

\- Devil, tu commences à m'agacer… Bien sûr que je tiens à toi ! »

Le démon embrassa le bout des doigts de l'ange avec tendresse, le faisant taire. Francis ne savait pas vraiment que penser de cette attirance étrange entre le démon et l'ange. Il connaissait assez bien Arthur pour savoir que la partie angélique repoussait la partie démoniaque parce qu'elle était très attirée par elle. Le démon disait sincèrement ce qu'il en pensait, en avait assez d'être enfermé et désirait les fesses de l'ange. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour arranger la situation ! A part empêcher l'ange d'enfermer le démon dans la cave, parce que c'était vraiment injuste… Et empêcher le démon de pervertir l'ange… Il n'était pas vraiment sûr que l'ange approuve les deux initiatives. Les doigts du démon sur son ventre devinrent plus chauds. Il y en avait un qui récupérait ses pouvoirs et qui allait s'en servir à nouveau.

Un peu incertain, Francis regarda l'ange alors que son entrejambe reprenait du service sous les câlineries du démon.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit, stupid frog ? Il est loin d'être rassasié. »

Le démon ricana en frottant sa tête affectueusement contre l'estomac de Francis, lui réchauffant le corps et les envies sexuelles.

« Maître, est-il vraiment nécessaire de recommencer ?

\- Fais ce que j'ordonne, sweetie ! Tu es capable d'avoir un rôle plus actif, en plus. »

Francis réfléchit à toute vitesse avant que tout sens commun ne lui soit enlevé par le démon. Accaparer l'attention du démon laisserait toute latitude à l'ange de se barrer ou de participer. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, sans faire trop de dégâts.

Il se mit à caresser les cornes du démon. Ça semblait être un point faible chez lui. Les mains du démon remontèrent agacer ses tétons et sa langue lécha sa peau puis parcourut son flanc de légers baisers. Francis s'abaissa à la hauteur du démon pour initier un baiser. Il retrouva l'excitation de tout à l'heure, les lèvres de feu du démon avaient le don d'embraser ses sens. Si le démon était à ce point jaloux, ça ne lui ferait rien de l'avoir rien que pour lui.

Francis sursauta en sentant les mains froides de l'ange se resserrer autour de sa taille.

Britannia Devil l'embrassa avant de dire tout près de son oreille.

« On ne se débarrasse pas aussi facilement de l'ange, sweetie. »

Francis se laissa volontiers entraîner par les attentions du démon et de l'ange. A peine fût-il redescendu de son petit nuage que l'ange revint à la charge.

« Enfermons-le dans la cave, tant qu'il est encore temps », râla l'ange.

Enervé par les paroles de l'ange, Britannia Devil se releva pour protester, mais retomba immédiatement sur le corps de Francis.

Francis put voir que le démon s'était fait très mal dans la manœuvre. La douleur s'était inscrite sur son visage.

« Est-ce que ça va, Maître ?

\- C'est rien… »

Britannia Angel, inquiet, se redressa pour inspecter du regard rapidement le démon.

« Ne fais pas de comédie, Devil. »

Le démon, blessé, siffla de colère en direction de l'ange et replia ses ailes sur lui, prêt à attaquer.

« Il va falloir que vous me donniez un mode d'emploi sur vous. J'y comprends rien. Vous vous câlinez et après vous êtes à couteaux tirés. Ça se passe comment normalement votre genre de relation ?

\- Beaucoup mieux, si l'ange n'enferme pas le démon dans la cave, se plaint Britannia Devil.

\- Beaucoup mieux, si l'ange n'est pas obligé d'enfermer le démon dans la cave, précisa Britannia Angel.

\- Je ne pense pas que le véritable problème soit la cave, mais ce qui s'est passé pour en arriver à cette séquestration.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas », stipula l'ange.

Agacé, le démon voulut se relever, mais ne réussit qu'à agiter ses ailes noires. Des gouttes noires vinrent tâcher les draps, ce qui alerta Francis.

« Tu saignes ? »

A ces mots, l'ange pâlit à toute vitesse avant d'approcher doucement le démon. Britannia Devil regardait l'ange avec toute la défiance d'une bête acculée par son pire ennemi.

« Je vais te soigner.

\- Et m'enfermer dans la cave parce que je serais faible, se méfia le démon.

\- Je te promets qu'il ne t'enfermera plus dans la cave », dit Francis pour débloquer la situation.

Le démon s'allongea de tout son long et l'ange recouvrit son corps du sien sous la protection de ses ailes blanches. Britannia Devil cligna des yeux, comme s'il allait s'endormir, alors que des particules blanches et bienfaisantes, provenant de l'ange, l'entouraient.

« Tout ira mieux après… Ne me dis pas que c'est juste maintenant que tu t'es fait cette blessure. C'est en voulant t'échapper… »

Des larmes dévalèrent des yeux du démon.

« Non… C'est en te protégeant… Juste avant que tu m'enfermes.

\- Tu ne m'as pas protégé. J'ai été blessé.

\- La flèche a traversé mon aile, alors qu'elle aurait dû l'arrêter. »

Francis comprit qu'il ferait mieux de se la fermer sur ce quiproquo. Si l'ange et le démon réglaient enfin leur compte, ce ne serait pas pour lui déplaire.

« C'est bien ce que je dis, tu ne l'as pas arrêté !, s'écria l'ange.

\- Si tu m'aimais vraiment, je ne serais pas faible, je n'aurais pas à te pervertir pour un peu d'affection et j'arriverais à te protéger ! You stupid angel !

\- Arrête de gigoter, tu vas te faire mal !

\- C'est rien comparé au mal que tu me fais ! »

L'ange laissa un peu plus d'espace de liberté au démon et s'occupa de soigner l'aile blessée, en silence. Britannia Angel semblait bouleversé et penaud, alors que Britannia Devil était tout tremblant.

Francis se rapprocha d'eux pour caresser l'épaule du démon, puis l'avant-bras de l'ange.

« Je vous aime tous les deux. Expliquez-moi un peu ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Un ange et un démon sont liés par un pacte d'amour et de protection, lui expliqua le démon. Chacun se doit d'aimer l'autre en échange d'une protection efficace. Notre pacte est brisé.

\- Parce que je me suis reçu une flèche, spécifia l'ange.

\- Parce que tu ne m'aimes plus, je n'ai pas pu arrêter la flèche. Et tu m'as enfermé dans la cave.

\- Est-ce que votre notion de l'amour, c'est de batifoler comme on vient de le faire ?, demanda Francis par curiosité.

\- Non, râla l'ange. Normalement, c'est dénué de sexe… Il arrive qu'un ange et un démon en éprouvent le besoin, surtout après autant d'années d'existence…

\- …Quand l'un d'eux ne se sent pas assez aimé par l'autre, compléta le démon. Ou que ça nous plaît vraiment aussi… J'ai lu que ça pouvait arriver quelque part.

\- Donc, vous êtes complètement déséquilibrés. »

Les deux entités râlèrent. L'ange remua ses ailes et le démon détourna la tête.

« Je m'y connais en langage arthurien. Je sais très bien que vous tenez beaucoup l'un à l'autre, malgré ce quiproquo.

\- Il m'a trahi, répondirent les deux.

\- En ce qui concerne votre relation d'amour, je ne peux pas m'avancer. Vous tenez l'un à l'autre. Devil n'a pas pu arrêter la flèche, mais il a voulu te protéger Angel. Ça, ça compte. Je pense que tu as agi sur un coup de tête Angel pour enfermer Devil. Sûrement sous le coup de la douleur et d'une impression de trahison. Vous êtes d'accord là-dessus ? »

Les deux Britannia grognèrent leur assentiment.

« Est-ce qu'il n'y a que moi qui se pose cette fichue question de qui a bien pu vous tirer dessus pour vous séparer ?

\- Pas bête comme question, frog, lui accorda l'ange. La flèche est dans l'armoire. »

Francis se leva pour aller vérifier cette fichue flèche. Il avait mal un peu partout, maintenant que l'allégresse était retombée. Il allait le sentir passer demain matin. Il farfouilla dans l'armoire et il jura en voyant un emblème écossais sur la flèche. Il y a un qui ferait mieux de protéger sa maison de tout sortilège et contre-sortilège ce soir.

« Votre frère écossais est du genre à ne pas louper sa cible, dit-il en revenant. Si ça se trouve, c'était ensorcelé.

\- Il va payer d'avoir fait souffrir, dearie, siffla le démon.

\- Ce sale fouineur a mis son nez là où il n'aurait jamais dû le mettre, s'énerva l'ange.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va lui faire, dearie ?

\- Un truc salement méchant, un sort combiné d'ange et de démon.

\- Il va prendre cher !

\- Je vois que vous vous entendez à nouveau, c'est une bonne chose.

\- Tu feras moins le malin quand on te soumettra à nouveau, sweetie.

\- Il faudrait que tu retrouves tes forces pour ça, Maître.

\- Au moins, tu as bien appris ta leçon !

\- Tu n'es pas encore guéri, Devil. Donc, tu ne bouges pas et on le fera payer à notre frère une autre fois.

\- Je rêve de lui planter cette flèche dans les fesses, maugréa le démon.

\- Devil, on pourrait presque y voir un sous-entendu salace, répondit l'ange.

\- C'était bien mon intention. Je voulais voir si tu avais toujours l'esprit aussi mal tourné, dearie. »

L'ange soupira. Un petit sourire soulagé ornait ses lèvres. Il caressa tendrement les cheveux du démon.

« Je ne t'enfermerai plus jamais dans cette cave. J'aurais dû te faire confiance et te soigner immédiatement. »

Le démon prit la flèche entre ses mains et l'observa.

« Notre frère a mis un sort de discorde dessus. Le salaud ! »

Britannia Angel s'allongea sur Britannia Devil de manière protective et affectueuse.

« Il ne nous séparera plus jamais, décréta l'ange.

\- C'est sûr ! Je vais veiller personnellement à ce qu'il ne fasse plus de dégâts autour de lui.

\- Il faudrait quand même laisser votre frère en vie, tenta Francis.

\- Ah, oui. J'avais oublié ce détail », ironisa le démon.

En toute complicité, l'ange et le démon passèrent la soirée à décider ce qu'il serait adéquat de faire à leur frère sans le tuer. Francis s'endormit au milieu de leurs ailes et retrouva un Arthur entier au réveil.

Ses yeux émeraude étaient grand ouverts.

« La nuit a dû être difficile, dit-il en voyant la mine de Francis.

\- J'ai fait la connaissance d'une autre partie de toi. Amplement connaissance.

\- Je n'en doute pas au vu de mes courbatures.

\- J'espère avoir réconcilié ta partie angélique et ta partie démoniaque.

\- Ça doit être pour ça que je me sens mieux que d'habitude.

\- Ah, oui ! Tu n'as pas encore râlé !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, stupid frog ! »

Francis rit de retrouver son petit lapin caractériel. Arthur se leva pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner.

« Tu sais. J'avais déjà du mal à fermer ma grande gueule avec l'ange, mais avec le démon, c'est pire. »

Arthur se retourna vers lui avec l'expression sadique du démon.

« Ils te font des misères, j'en suis persuadé.

\- C'est qu'ils sont deux et que je suis tout seul à subir leurs perversions. Est-ce que c'est normal qu'un ange et un démon d'une même personne aient des relations sexuelles ? »

Arthur hésita entre pâlir et rougir, ce qui donna un joli rosé à ses joues.

« ça peut arriver lors d'un déséquilibre. Après, ils en prennent la sale habitude. Ce n'est pas étonnant après autant de siècles d'existence. Ils devaient s'ennuyer un jour et voilà…

\- Ça veut dire que mes fesses ne sont pas sauves.

\- J'en ai bien peur, se moqua de lui Arthur.

\- Ça ne te fait rien ?

\- Ils sont indépendants de ma volonté. Ce qu'il se passe entre eux ne me regarde absolument pas. Ils doivent te trouver à leur goût.

\- Ça, pas de problème. Et arrête de te moquer de moi ! Je ne peux rien leur dire.

\- S'ils sont là tous les deux, tu peux ouvrir ta grande gueule. En théorie…

\- Je te trouve un peu changé, dit Francis avec suspicion.

\- Si mon côté démoniaque est de retour, c'est certain. Gare à tes fesses, sweetie ! »

Arthur laissa Francis seul qui préféra appréhender cette nuit comme un cauchemar fantastique. Les deux parts d'Arthur étaient difficiles à gérer parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le droit de les bousculer. Et s'il était allé trop loin en les réconciliant ?

« Tu veux ton petit déjeuner au lit, lui demanda Arthur.

\- Bien sûr, mon ange.

\- Ils ne sont plus là, Francis, se moqua de lui Arthur en s'installant à ses côtés avec un plateau rempli de bonnes choses.

\- La prochaine fois, je ne me laisserai pas faire », décréta fermement Francis.

Il ne vit pas la lueur dangereuse dans le regard d'Arthur qui signifiait que sa part démoniaque le prenait comme un défi personnel.

« Il faudrait que je passe un coup de fil à ton frère aussi, dit Francis.

\- Ne t'avise pas de fomenter un sale coup avec eux, stupid frog !

\- Ce qui est bien le lendemain, c'est que tu ne te souviens de rien !

\- Ne me dis pas qu'un de mes frères s'est joint à la partie, se désola Arthur.

\- On dirait que ça te chagrinerait plus que les parties en l'air de ton ange et de ton démon, le titilla Francis.

\- Bien sûr, stupid frog ! J'ai plus d'amour pour moi-même que pour mes frères.

\- Et entre les deux, il y a un énorme fossé. Tu détestes tellement tes frères et tu t'aimes tellement que ce fossé est gigantesque.

\- Francis, tu es mal placé pour parler d'amour de soi !

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je fais attention à mes cheveux… »

Arthur se racla à la gorge.

« … à mon teint, à ce que je porte, etc….que je suis narcissique !

\- Si, quand même, se moqua de lui Arthur.

\- Dis donc, tu es en pleine forme pour me lancer des piques !

\- Pourquoi veux-tu téléphoner à l'un de mes frères ? Si c'est pour embêter mes deux parties, c'est non…

\- En fait, je crois qu'une vengeance terrible se prépare contre l'un d'entre eux et que la prochaine fois que Britannia Angel et Britannia Devil feront leur apparition, il prendra très cher.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- L'un de tes frères a brisé leur pacte sacré.

\- Le fumier ! On ne brise pas un pacte sacré entre un démon et un ange ! C'est formellement interdit ! Je veux son nom !

\- Et te venger trois fois, n'y compte pas ! Vois le bon côté des choses, tes deux moitiés sont sur le chemin de la réconciliation.

\- J'espère bien qu'ils vont se réconcilier. Je pourrais me faire à manger sans cramer la cuisine et faire des sorts correctement.

\- Je savais que c'était ta partie démoniaque qui cuisinait », l'embêta Francis avant de se taire devant le petit déjeuner.

Arthur lui avait fait des pancakes pendant qu'il se remettait de ses émotions de la nuit. Mangeables ! Pas cramés, pas brûlés, et même un peu dorés ! ça frisait la perfection !

« C'est un petit déjeuner démoniaque !, s'écria Francis.

\- Ça t'apprendra à rétablir le pacte sacré entre mes deux moitiés, stupid frog ! »


	5. Chapter 5

Francis revenait tranquillement des courses. En sifflotant un air paillard qui énervait Arthur, il poussa la porte étrangement ouverte et ne comprit pas de voir des plumes dans l'entrée.

Etonné par une telle pagaille, il posa ses sacs avant de faire voler les paquets de petites douceurs blanches et noires. Il percuta alors qu'il n'était plus vraiment seul avec son Arthur. Blanches, les plumes, pour Britannia Angel et noires, les plumes, pour Britannia Devil. S'étaient-ils disputés dans l'entrée ?

Connaissant l'appétit sexuel sans limite du démon, il tendit l'oreille en quête de gémissements lascifs. Si Britannia Devil était occupé avec son ange, Francis avait peut-être une infime chance de pouvoir s'enfuir avant de passer à la casserole. Il les avait senties passer les courbatures la dernière fois. Non pas que ce n'était pas agréable de s'offrir au corps démoniaque, c'était juste que ce n'était plus de son âge.

« Je vais te défoncer, dearie ! »

Ah, un démon en colère, on dirait. Pas bon…

« Hum ! Prends ça ! », dit l'ange.

Un cri outré du démon retentit dans les aiguës avant de partir dans un accent rageur. Francis ne connaissait peut-être pas encore tout de leurs petites habitudes charnelles entre eux. Il évitait de se faire des films sur un démon avec des accessoires divers et un ange récalcitrant. Ils avaient l'air d'être en plein préliminaires surtout.

« Ah, tu vois que tu ne peux pas m'échapper, angel ! Hé, c'est à moi ! »

Francis entendit comme des bruits de pas précipités, mais comme produit par une seule personne. Le français se cacha courageusement derrière l'escalier au cas où l'une de deux parts d'Arthur viendrait vers lui. Ils devaient savoir qu'il était là, parce qu'il avait pénétré dans la maison. Ils devaient être juste trop occupés par l'un et par l'autre qu'ils ne faisaient pas attention à lui. S'il sortait discrètement, ils ne lui en voudraient pas longtemps. En tout cas, Francis l'espérait fortement.

« Ah ! Devil, c'est de la triche !

\- Oh ! Lâche ça, tout de suite, dearie. Oh, encore !

\- Je ne te permets pas, hum. Là, oui, là !

\- Oh, oui ! Je te préfère comme ça, complètement à ma merci…»

Là, c'était plus que lascif ! Le démon devait serrer l'ange dans un recoin de la maison. Francis se déplaça sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la porte.

« Ne nous quitte pas sweetie ! Tes fesses vont regretter mon absence ! »

Loupé !

« Ne me déconcentre pas Devil !, se plaint l'ange.

\- Il fallait le dire que « our love » te déconcentrait ! Avoue, t'es amoureux !

\- Toi aussi, je te ferai remarquer.

\- Mais je ne m'en cache pas. Il est à moi ! D'ailleurs, sweetie, ramène tes jolies fesses bronzées dans le salon !

\- Bronzées ?, demanda l'ange avec intérêt et curiosité.

\- Il a passé toute la semaine dans le sud en plein été et il est un nudiste avéré, j'espère bien qu'il est bronzé. Qu'est-ce que je te disais ? »

Francis fut surpris, une fois la porte du salon ouverte, de trouver Britannia Angel et Britannia Devil allongés sur le sol avec une manette chacun à la main. Habillés tous les deux d'une toge aux couleurs de leurs ailes, avec une pizza entamée devant eux.

« C'est pas ce que tu crois !, se défendit l'ange. On ne jouait pas à un jeu débile avec un plombier, ses amis et des véhicules motorisés.

\- On faisait une fantastique course pour savoir lequel de nous deux aurait la décision finale en ce qui concerne la punition de notre frère.

\- Vous aimez jouer ensemble ? »

Avant que l'ange ne pût protester, le démon, ses yeux brillants d'un feu brûlant, le devança d'une voix chaude et pleine de sous-entendues :

« A tout un tas de jeux. Si tu veux te joindre à nous, tu es le bienvenu.

\- Je n'ai ce jeu que pour quand America vient à la maison, ne te fais pas des idées, râla l'ange en tapant des pieds sur le sol, produisant un bruit de course effrénée.

\- Je vais arrêter de me faire des idées, décida Francis.

\- Tu as raison d'arrêter de t'en faire quand dearie parle. Par contre, n'oublie pas d'interpréter mes paroles avec beaucoup d'attention, l'avertit le démon qui semblait absolument ravi de le voir.

\- Oui, bien sûr, Devil.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas vrai, râla le démon. Sweetie, je crois qu'il va falloir te faire un cours de rattrapage !

\- Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, mon Maître !

\- C'est mieux comme ça. Bon, dearie, on se fait cette revanche ?

\- Si tu pouvais éviter de passer ta queue sur mes fesses pendant que je conduis, ce serait plus équitable.

\- Rien ne t'interdit d'essayer de m'assommer avec ton auréole. »

Britannia Devil sourit en voyant l'air perdu de Francis. Dévoilant ses belles fesses blanches, il leva une longue queue noire terminée par une pointe triangulaire au-dessus de son dos.

« Cette queue-là, sweetie, précisa-t-il moqueur.

\- Je peux le sonner pour une demi-heure avec mon auréole s'il t'ennuie, l'informa l'ange avec un air malicieux.

\- Encore faudrait-il que tu vises juste !, se moqua de lui le démon.

\- De nous deux, c'est moi, l'archer. Arrête de fanfaronner. Je suis capable de te rendre tout mou.

\- Je t'aurai embroché avant que tu ne me tires dessus. »

Là, c'était le démon qui venait de parler, donc il y avait forcément un sous-entendu sexuel dans les verbes embrocher et tirer.

« Sweetie, j'ai dit ça parce que je suis l'épéiste, ricana le démon. En fait, le plus pervers, c'est toi.

\- Vous êtes en train de vous payer ma tête, comprit Francis. Vous vous y mettez à deux en plus ! »

Les deux parts d'Arthur ricanèrent de concert, contentes de leur petit tour. Arthur ne lui aurait jamais fait un tel canular de son plein gré. Britannia Devil devait avoir une très mauvaise influence sur Britannia Angel. Il avait bien remarqué qu'Arthur avait un goût plus prononcé pour la mise en scène que d'habitude. Il ressemblait d'ailleurs de plus en plus à sa période pirate. Mauvaise influence, Devil !

« J'en avais encore de réserves sur les épées et les flèches, se plaint le démon. Par contre, on jouait effectivement à Mario Kart avant ton arrivée.

\- Ce jeu, c'est pour quand America vient à la maison, ça l'occupe.

\- Oui, bien sûr, mon petit ange, dit Francis en s'agenouillant à côté de lui. Vous êtes à égalité.

\- Dearie a plus de pratique que moi, râla le démon.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'y jouais tout seul !, glapit l'ange.

\- Tu m'en diras tant, tu connais tous les raccourcis. Heureusement, je n'ai aucun état d'âme à te mettre hors course.

\- Tricheur ! Mauvais perdant ! »

L'ange et le démon continuèrent de se disputer joyeusement à propos de leur partie. Francis put alors constater leur bonne entente en dehors d'un lit. Il ne connaissait pas ce côté d'Arthur. Bien sûr, Arthur aimait beaucoup les jeux de stratégie ou tout ce qui demandait un minimum de réflexion poussée, mais pas les jeux de courses. Apparemment, ces deux parts préféraient l'amusement. Ils reprirent leur partie. Francis empêcha le démon de déconcentrer l'ange avec des tactiques tactiles. L'ange fut alors déclaré vainqueur, alors que le démon boudait.

« Je vais décider de la punition de notre frère !, se réjouit l'ange.

\- Dommage, soupira le démon. Tu es beaucoup moins tordu que moi.

\- Tu crois que le feu de son démon est réveillé ?

\- J'en suis certain. Alba est plus démoniaque qu'angélique. Seul un démon éveillé peut convaincre son ange d'utiliser ce genre de flèches. »

L'ange se mit à réfléchir intensément à ce qu'il pourrait infliger à son frère. Pendant ce temps, le démon se tourna vers Francis et s'assit entre ses jambes. Il frotta sa tête contre lui pour obtenir un câlin. Francis finit par le prendre dans ses bras, se réjouissant que le démon restât aussi sage.

« Maître ? Alba se divise en deux entités lui aussi ?

\- Nous sommes tous divisés en deux entités, mais c'est très rare qu'elles puissent agir indépendamment. Alba et mon tout ont fait quelques erreurs magiques. Il y a Scot Daemon et Scot Angelus », répondit-il en coulant amoureusement son corps contre le sien.

Francis sentait la douce chaleur du démon l'envahir et l'envelopper. C'était bien agréable d'être dans ses bras sans qu'il n'utilisât ses facultés pour le sexe. Il se sentait bien dans cette atmosphère simple et agréable.

« Devil ? Il faudrait affaiblir le démon d'Alba.

\- Je veux bien, mais il faudra passer par-dessus la protection de l'ange. Ce n'est pas évident du tout. Il faut quelque chose de plus insidieux.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il a demandé à son ange s'il pouvait utiliser cette flèche. Je ne t'aurai jamais autorisé à faire une telle méchanceté.

\- Au secours, Angel décide de la vengeance. Il fallait me laisser tricher, sweetie ! Dearie est beaucoup trop naïf pour notre propre bien ! »

Francis sourit devant le cinéma que fit le démon. Le démon mit sa tête contre son épaule, cherchant un geste d'affection, après que son ange l'ait déçu.

« Tricher, dit Angel. Il faudrait tricher. La flèche nous a atteints trop facilement.

\- Ah !, se réjouit Britannia Devil. C'est parce que c'était une attaque combinée de l'ange et du démon. J'ai contré la flèche en pensant qu'elle était démoniaque. Seulement, elle m'a blessé et elle t'a blessé aussi. C'était vraiment méchant.

\- Si on séparait Alba en deux entités pour toujours, proposa l'ange.

\- Ah, non… Scot Daemon est trop terrible ! Trouve mieux. »

Francis sentit Britannia Devil frissonner de peur contre lui. Connaissant l'attitude d'Alba envers Arthur, il pouvait se douter que Scot Daemon ne soit pas tendre envers les entités arthuriennes.

« C'est quoi déjà cette potion ? Tu sais celle qui exacerbe les pulsions d'un démon jusqu'à l'épuiser.

\- Ah, oui, se réjouit Britannia Devil. Scot Daemon va poursuivre assidûment son petit Angelus jusqu'à mourir de plaisir. Paix à son âme démoniaque ! Très bonne idée, dearie !

\- On avait dit : ne pas tuer votre frère !, s'affola Francis.

\- Scot Angelus saura se débrouiller pour sauver son démon de nos desseins. Il est très fort, mine de rien. Je vais aller la préparer ! », dit joyeusement le démon en se levant.

Britannia Devil se dirigea vers la cave en emportant avec lui quelques ingrédients de la cuisine. Francis croisa le regard brillant de malice de Britannia Angel.

« ça va l'occuper pendant un bon moment, lui confia-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Il est capable de réussir… Ce n'est pas une manœuvre pour l'enfermer de nouveau dans la cave !

\- Mais non ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois !, se vexa l'ange. On a fait la paix ! C'est juste une potion très difficile à réaliser. Maintenant que l'idée lui plaît de forcer Scot Daemon à faire l'amour jusqu'à en mourir avec Scot Angelus, il ne va pas s'arrêter avant de l'avoir réalisée.

\- En fait, le plus démoniaque, c'est toi.

\- Je sauve mes fesses. Ce n'était pas ce que tu étais en train d'essayer de faire tout à l'heure, stupid frog ! Je te propose un pacte.

\- Les pactes avec les anges, ça me fait aussi peur que ceux avec les démons.

\- Les points faibles de Devil sont la vengeance et le jeu…

\- Et le sexe.

\- Non, le sexe, c'est son point fort. En tout cas, contre nous, c'est son point fort !

\- Ah, j'ai compris. Tu voudrais qu'on fasse tout pour qu'il ait envie de se venger ou de jouer plutôt que de nous… nous…nous…

\- …Nous prendre pour ses jouets. Seulement, il faut faire attention…

\- … Parce que s'il l'apprend, il voudra se venger sur nous, compléta Francis.

\- Et là, ce n'est pas deux petits rounds auxquels on aura droit.

\- Affaire conclue ! »

Ils entendirent du bruit depuis la cave et Britannia Devil revint tout triomphant avec une fiole dans les mains.

« Déjà !, s'en alarma l'ange.

\- J'en avais une de prête ainsi que l'antidote. »

L'ange blêmit à ce qu'on aurait pu être l'une de ses soirées avec le démon, si celui-ci avait ingurgité la potion. Le démon avait un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres en agitant le flacon.

« Alors, quand est-ce qu'on se venge ?

\- Il faut trouver un moyen pour qu'il la prenne cette potion.

\- Scot Daemon adore la tarte aux pommes.

\- Bonne idée ! »

Francis et Britannia Angel soufflèrent de soulagement quand leur Maître alla préparer la tarte dans la cuisine. Ils se firent des signes d'encouragements pour éviter de se jeter sur le dessert préparé avec un amour fraternel inégalable par Devil.

Heureusement, trop excité par l'idée de se venger et de s'en réjouir, le démon, hilare et ricanant, les laissa à peu près tranquille pour le reste de la soirée.

Quand Francis vit quelques jours plus tard, l'état dans lequel se trouvait Alba, il se jura de ne jamais être l'objet de la vengeance de Britannia Devil. Alba avait un sourire angélique jusqu'aux oreilles, proposait de faire la paix avec tout le monde et même avec Arthur. Il avait oublié ses cigares, il s'était taillé la barbe et une aura de bienveillance l'entourait. Il servait aimablement chacun, et même Arthur. On pouvait lui demander presque n'importe quoi.

Francis dut expliquer en long et en large à Arthur ce que ses entités avaient fait sous son regard mécontent. Arthur se sentit complètement responsable de ce qui arrivait à Alba qui était à présent totalement béat et câlin avec ses autres frères. L'Anglais dut avouer qu'il avait légèrement besoin d'aide en pareilles circonstances. Cymru vit rouge quand il apprit ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé et tira les oreilles de ses deux frères.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?, demanda Francis qui s'attira lui aussi la colère de Cymru pour ne pas avoir su gérer les parts vengeresses d'Arthur.

\- Si Alba peut encore se présenter à nous en entier, c'est que son démon est encore en vie.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, se réjouit Arthur.

\- Mais il doit être totalement dans un sale état, puisque le côté angélique d'Alba a complétement pris le dessus, râla Cymru. Un sacré déséquilibre s'est créé entre les deux, donnant un air d'ahuri complet à notre frère. Va rattraper ça, toi !

\- Britannia Devil n'a pas apprécié de passer les derniers siècles dans une cave par la faute de Scot Angelus et Scot Daemon, voulut dire Francis pour la défense d'Arthur.

\- Et alors ? Répondre à la stupidité par la stupidité, ça fait une spirale de vengeance complètement stupide ! Aussi stupide que l'accident de magie qui a séparé vos entités ! »

Penaud, Francis ne voulut pas aggraver la colère de Cymru, d'ordinaire si calme et si gentil, en argumentant qu'en terme de stupidité l'actuel Alba les dépassait tous.

Cymru sortit une baguette magique et la pointa vers Alba. Immédiatement, un ange très méfiant entourant de ses belles ailes blanches sa forme démoniaque se matérialisa. Scot Angelus avait un regard blessé et défensif. Il paraissait plus jeune qu'Alba grâce à ses longs cheveux roux et son absence de barbe.

« Qui a osé empoisonner mon Daemon ?

\- Sans importance, éluda Cymru. Je viens t'aider à le soigner. »

Scot Angelus adressa un regard mauvais Arthur et siffla :

« C'est forcément lui !

\- Si tu n'avais pas joué avec une certaine flèche, ce ne serait pas arrivé, répondit Francis. Je te jure que si j'avais connu le résultat, je l'en aurai empêché.

\- Une aussi belle tarte aux pommes, ça ne peut être que Britannia Devil », éructa l'ange avec mépris.

Cymru se mit à faire de grands signes pour obtenir le silence et cria.

« On s'en fiche de qui a commencé et de qui a fait le plus de mal, on va arrêter les frais maintenant ! Vous vous êtes salement amochés avec ces histoires ! »

Scot Angelus laissa Cymru soigner Scot Daemon. Le démon était complètement inconscient mais vivant. Plus épuisé que vraiment mal en point. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, il tremblait quand Cymru le touchait et se détendait quand son ange le rassurait. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux. Trop hagard, il se contenta de se coller au corps de son ange pour être câliné.

« Heureusement, Britannia Devil est assez bon magicien pour connaître les subtilités de cette potion. Il a su mettre la formule pour que son effet s'arrête à temps, décréta Cymru. Francis, tu veilleras à ce que ce fichu démon se tienne tranquille. Arthur, aussi, et pas en l'enfermant dans la cave ! »

Francis comprit avec effroi qu'il ne lui restait plus que le jeu comme atout pour sauver ses fesses du terrible démon. Etait-ce vraiment si terrible d'être satisfait sexuellement plutôt qu'énormément coupable pour un ami ? La question ne se posait même plus.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Merci pour les reviews !**_

* * *

Britannia Devil se réveilla dans une chambre inhabituelle. Il s'était toujours divisé dans sa propre maison parce qu'il s'y sentait en sécurité. Il reconnut l'une des résidences de Francis et il s'étonna de se sentir assez à l'aise chez son amant pour se couper en deux.

Un peu sur ses gardes, il observa son environnement à la recherche d'un élément discordant ou dangereux.

Britannia Angel remua ses ailes, encore endormi béatement à ses côtés.

Devil, toujours sur le qui-vive, lui secoua l'épaule pour le réveiller.

« Dev', pas maintenant…

\- On n'est pas chez nous ! »

Alerté par la voix angoissée de Devil, il se leva pour le prendre dans ses bras et le protéger de ses ailes. Devil sentit qu'il tremblait un peu dans les bras de son ange. Depuis l'épisode de la flèche, il avait encore certaines craintes : certaines concernaient la loyauté de son ange d'autres ses propres capacités. Il avait peur d'une certaine manière, mais il n'osait pas le dire. Il avait retrouvé son ange et il voulait rester à ses côtés. S'il était incapable de le protéger, Angel le relèguerait peut-être dans la cave.

« Normalement, on ne craint rien chez Francis, dit Angel pour le rassurer.

\- Ne prend pas des raccourcis faciles, siffla le démon. Francis pourrait être divisé, lui aussi. Tu ne crains pas la partie démoniaque de Francis, mais l'ange peut ne pas t'accepter. Qu'est-ce que tu feras s'il te met dehors ?

\- Tu viendras dehors avec moi, alors tout ira bien. »

Devil frissonna. En dehors des maisons, les dangers étaient bien plus grands pour des êtres tels qu'eux. Il ferait tout pour rester à l'intérieur. Ses ailes se mirent comme elles purent autour de son ange. Il les trouva frêles à cause de son manque de confiance. Angel devait s'en être aperçu, car il embrassa le dessus de sa tête.

Un bruit à l'étage où ils se trouvaient les fit se tendre.

Britannia Devil fit apparaître son épée de flammes à leurs côtés et osa étendre ses perceptions pour savoir à qui il avait affaire. Juste le démon. Mauvaise pioche pour lui. Il ne pensait pas que la part démoniaque de Francis attaquerait Angel, mais il pourrait ne pas apprécier la présence de Devil à cause de son pacte avec la part angélique française.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit timidement. Un bâton, surmonté d'une pigne de pin sur deux grandes feuilles, passa dans l'entrebâillement, puis un regard bleu intense s'attarda quelques instants. Une aile membraneuse aux tons rouge sombre fit son apparition avant de se rétracter. Apparemment, le démon se préparait à se défendre, mais était trop timide pour oser entrer dans la chambre.

Devil se méfiait de ce bout de bois, un peu trop phallique à son goût. Une telle arme démoniaque avait déjà été mentionnée dans ses livres, mais Britannia Devil ne se souvenait pas encore pour quel genre d'entité démoniaque. Lui avait été un esprit du feu, une sorte de Puck, avant de devenir un séduisant incube lors de la diabolisation. Au pire, il pourrait brûler ce bâton ridicule pour protéger son ange. Il avait clairement l'avantage au niveau des armes.

« Francis ? », demanda Britannia Angel, même en sachant très bien que la part démoniaque ne portait sûrement pas le même nom.

La tête du démon fit son apparition en même temps que son aile pour le protéger. Il ressemblait à Francis avec des traits masculins plus renforcés. Son nez était plus franc, sa mâchoire bien plus carrée et sa barbe plus longue. Des feuilles de lierre et de vigne se perdaient dans ses cheveux. Ce démon des temps anciens semblait très méfiant et bien trop sérieux.

Britannia Devil plissa les yeux, recherchant dans sa mémoire quel genre d'entité se trimballait avec ce genre de végétaux sur la tête. Apparemment, le démon de Francis n'avait pas trop évolué depuis sa naissance, contrairement à lui.

Collé à sa porte et intimidé, le démon d'élément végétal pourrait ne pas paraître impressionnant, mais il dégageait quelque chose de particulier et de puissant qui faisait se dresser les poils de Devil. C'était peut-être la pose un peu trop lascive ?

Ouais, c'était ça.

Associé à ce drôle de bâton à trois pièces représentant forcément de manière imagée un sexe masculin en érection, il y avait de quoi douter des intentions pacifiques de ce démon.

Les doigts du démon courraient sur le bois de la porte. On pourrait interpréter ce geste naïvement pour du stress, mais Devil ne s'y trompait. Ce démon en avait après les jolies fesses de son ange et commençait un petit jeu de séduction. N'allait pas faire croire à Devil que ce démon était tout à fait innocent et apeuré ! Son ange lui avait déjà fait le coup pour avoir des câlins. De plus, les mouvements de ce bâton en travers la porte titillait l'imagination érotique.

« Dis, chuchota Angel, tu ne trouves pas que son bâton ressemble à ...

\- Ouais, un peu trop », grogna Devil, prêt à défendre sa moitié.

Le démon français sourit de toutes ses dents, apparemment amusé. Il se dévoila un petit peu plus. Britannia Devil put alors voir son corps entier. La grappe de raisin sur une feuille de vigne pour tout vêtement sur l'intimité du démon lui fit comprendre qu'ils allaient se retrouver dans de sales draps, s'il le laissait faire.

« Tu es un Bacchus !

\- Gallia Bacchus pour vous servir, résonna la voix grave et séduisante de la part démoniaque de Francis.

\- Oh, non ! On n'a pas besoin de toi !

\- C'est quoi, un Bacchus ?, demanda innocemment Angel.

\- Je peux t'en faire la démonstration, proposa Bacchus d'un air calme et posé que l'on pourrait employer dans une émission de cuisine avant une montée de blanc en neige.

\- On n'a pas besoin d'avoir la démonstration de tes talents au pieu. Il n'y a nullement besoin de lui allumer le feu du démon à celui-là, il a déjà le feu aux fesses par définition ! C'est un incube de naissance ! Un pur et dur !

\- En parlant de dur…

\- Non, Bacchus !, l'arrêta Devil, s'imaginant que la conversation pourrait facilement dériver dans le mauvais sens.

\- Je peux être très sérieux. Je ne pense pas qu'au sexe en étant sobre, se défendit Bacchus en faisant tout de même une œillade coquine. Je voulais juste vous avertir d'un petit détail pratique. »

Gallia Bacchus s'avança dans la pièce. Tout tourna autour de Devil et il s'accrocha à son ange en sentant une magie d'une autre nature que la sienne à l'œuvre. Le cœur battant, il se retrouva avec Angel sur l'étagère de la chambre. Il se colla à son ange pour se retrouver dans la sécurité de ses ailes. Il avait encore peur. Son ange lui caressa les cheveux pour l'apaiser et il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Force fut de constater que tout avait été arrangé d'une autre manière dans la pièce. L'étagère se trouvait dans le coin gauche et elle avait atterri avec eux sur la façade sud à côté de la fenêtre. Gallia Bacchus se trouvait sur le lit, le meuble bien qu'ayant la tête toujours orientée au nord était venu coller son flanc côté est. Les posters de la chambre avaient tous été changé, les livres réordonnés dans la petite bibliothèque. Un parfum frais de lys et une odeur de propre envahissait les lieux. C'était quoi ce bordel ?

Gallia Bacchus se releva et leur dit :

« Je suis désolé. Mon ange a un toc, il aime refaire souvent la déco. Ce peut être perturbant quand on n'est pas habitué.

\- En faisant le ménage au passage ?, demanda suspicieux le démon.

\- Et le dîner dans la cuisine, se réjouit Bacchus avec les yeux qui brillent.

\- C'est une fée du logis ?, s'enquit Angel.

\- En quelque sorte, répondit Gallia Bacchus. Il lui arrive aussi de changer la disposition des pièces. Une chambre à l'étage peut se retrouver au rez-de-chaussée si ça lui chante. »

Britannia Devil n'aimait pas vraiment cet aspect de l'ange qui leur servait d'hôte. Il adorait la stabilité et l'ange en Francis n'avait pas l'air d'être de cet avis. De plus, s'il pouvait changer l'ordonnance des pièces à distance, il pouvait également attaquer sans se montrer. Heureusement, ils étaient liés par un pacte. Devil ne craignait rien de celui-ci, mais Angel pouvait être foutu à la porte à n'importe quel moment.

Gallia Bacchus laissa son bâton de côté et il s'approcha d'eux avec les mains tendus. Britannia Devil eut un mouvement instinctif de recul et il se cogna la tête contre le mur. Britannia Angel l'empêcha de trop remuer.

« On a besoin de son aide pour descendre. On ne peut pas voler dans un espace aussi restreint. »

Etrangement, Britannia Devil soupçonna l'ange inconnu de leur avoir fait cette petite farce pour les rapprocher de Gallia Bacchus.

« D'accord, mais je descends en premier. »

Il n'était pas question, même s'il tremblait, de laisser son ange seul aux mains de ce démon. Il fusilla du regard l'incube bacchant, le mettant en garde contre ses approches licencieuses. Il ne lui piquerait pas son ange. Britannia Devil savait qu'un pacte d'amour et de protection liait Angel à Bacchus et il se méfiait de tout ce que cette alliance pouvait impliquer. Si Angel ne voulait pas de lui encore une fois, il pouvait s'allier avec ce Bacchus. Pas question !

Bacchus le somma de se dépêcher parce qu'il avait autre chose à foutre que d'attendre son bon vouloir, les bras vers le ciel. Il pourrait picoler, par exemple. Britannia Devil se mit alors en tête d'empêcher Gallia Bacchus de boire du vin. Un Bacchus sobre était un Bacchus raisonnable.

Britannia Devil posa ses mains sur les épaules de Gallia Bacchus. Il était très rare qu'un démon touche un autre démon. Britannia Devil s'était attendu à ce qu'il ait une sensation de répulsion, mais non, il se sentait assez attiré par la fraîcheur de la peau de Gallia Bacchus. Un incube, c'était toujours agréable, jusqu'à ce qu'il vous fasse mourir de plaisir. Il le savait pourtant, puisqu'il en était un lui aussi. Il se laissa tomber dans les bras du démon qui le rattrapèrent.

Gallia Bacchus le serra contre lui, posa ses lèvres près de son oreille, provoquant le désir, et lui murmura.

« On pourrait laisser ton ange sur son perchoir et s'amuser ensemble. »

Un peu désorienté de se faire ainsi charmer par un démon, Britannia Devil remua ses ailes tout en réfléchissant. Bacchus savait certainement qu'il devenait une loque après l'amour, il calculait certainement de pouvoir s'approprier son ange après. Baiser avec un incube serait certainement une très belle expérience. Le corps de Bacchus était très attirant, avec sa fraîcheur similaire à celle d'Angel. Une odeur boisée et sauvage l'enveloppait et sa peau se révélait douce et agréable. Devil pouvait également sentir l'aura de séduction de son homologue en action derrière toutes ses tentations et il se retint d'activer des pouvoirs similaires. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment cet incube et il ne se sentait pas relié à lui directement. Le démon anglais avait l'impression de retrouver ses instincts farouches de ses jeunes années et il n'aimait pas paraître faible et apeuré face à Bacchus.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton ange, je préfère de loin le mien, susurra Bacchus. Je sais ce qu'il t'a fait. Laisse-toi aller…

\- Ne lui fais pas de mal, l'avertit Devil en reculant et en reprenant conscience de la situation. Je tiens à lui.

\- Mon ange m'en voudrait énormément de te tourmenter, même indirectement, statua Bacchus d'un chuchotement à l'oreille. Angel ne craint rien ici, même si ça me démange de l'enfermer avec moi dans la cave à vin. »

Devil fit une grimace en pensant à tout ce que ce Bacchus pompette pourrait faire à son ange. Il n'y avait qu'un mot à retenir et à associer à un Bacchus : Orgie. De nourriture, de vin et de sexe. L'image de l'ange français servant les plats sur son corps dénudé fit étrangement son apparition dans son esprit. Devil ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait vraiment, sa tête lui tournait, son imagination érotique venait d'être mise en route d'un coup. Il reprit le contrôle de ses sens pour ne pas déployer son aura luxurieuse. Il se rendit alors compte que le Bacchus lui caressait le creux des reins pour l'allumer. Ses mains venaient parfois trop s'attarder sur ses hanches ou sur la base de ses ailes, réchauffant son désir en attaquant ses zones érogènes. Une telle expertise avait le don de vous rendre pantelant et complètement vulnérable à votre futur amant. C'était donc ce que l'on ressentait entre les bras d'un incube. Devil en prit note, histoire de faire encore mieux avec son ange et Francis.

Britannia Devil se dégagea du démon, le décevant au passage, et tendit les bras vers son ange.

« Je n'ai pas envie de descendre, commenta l'ange. Si tu t'étais vu !

\- Je contrôle la situation. »

Gallia Bacchus ricana devant l'assurance de Devil puis il vint embrasser son épaule tout en caressant son ventre.

« Je suis totalement insensible et immunisé, répliqua Devil. Viens Angel !

\- On va partir sur un plan à trois, râla l'ange en remuant ses ailes de mécontentement. Je te connais bien Devil ! Deux incubes, c'est trop !

\- J'espère bien qu'un petit ange supplémentaire va nous rejoindre pour équilibrer le tout », dit Devil avec un sourire calculateur.

Bacchus arrêta de le tenter tout d'un coup. Pour refroidir les ardeurs d'un incube, le menacer, en tant qu'incube, de s'occuper des fesses de son ange. Devil savait bien que Bacchus avait le même genre de schéma psychique que lui.

« Mon ange reste là où il est, grogna Bacchus.

\- Tu pourrais nous le présenter, dit Angel, comprenant que la même phrase de la part de Devil sonnerait comme une proposition sexuelle.

\- Non. On est samedi. Personne ne peut le voir. Même pas moi. »

Devil fut étonné de cette caractéristique angélique qui ne lui disait pas grand-chose. Ce devait être spécifique à celui-ci. Angel, rassuré par l'attitude renfrognée de Bacchus, lui tendit les bras pour descendre. Devil se sentit bien de retrouver sa présence angélique contre lui. Ils étaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre depuis que Devil était sorti de la cave, se touchant la plupart du temps ou en étant proche de quelques centimètres. Au pire, ils pouvaient s'éloigner d'un mètre, sans que Devil se sente seul.

Gallia Bacchus les regarda d'un air appréciateur. Britannia Devil se demanda encore s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. S'il avait voulu les attaquer, il l'aurait déjà fait. L'ange, aussi. Donc, ce devait être bon.

« Où est l'ange ? Il ne faudrait pas qu'on tombe sur lui pas hasard, s'il ne veut pas nous voir, demanda Angel.

\- Dans la piscine.

\- Il y a une piscine ?, s'étonna Devil.

\- Depuis ce soir, il y a une piscine d'eau douce chauffée à côté du salon. Laissons-le barboter dans son coin. »

En tant qu'esprit du feu, Devil avait une sainte horreur de l'eau. Même s'il avait très envie de rencontrer l'ange, il ne prendrait pas le risque de s'approcher du bord d'une piscine. Il pouvait encore supporter de se faire asperger, l'eau s'évaporait, mais l'idée de tomber dans l'eau lui donnait des frissons.

« Tu n'as pas peur de laisser ton ange tout seul ?, demanda Angel.

\- Non. Le samedi, il peut se débrouiller tout seul. Ses pouvoirs sont décuplés. D'ailleurs, il en profite pour… »

Les trois personnes crièrent en sentant la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient bouger.

«… refaire la déco. »

Britannia Devil vit qu'ils avaient déménagés à côté du salon au rez-de-chaussée.

« Au moins, on n'aura pas à descendre ses interminables escaliers, se réjouit Devil.

\- Je crois que mon ange a eu cette même pensée pratique. »

Bacchus renifla l'air puis s'en alla vers la cuisine.

Britannia Devil et Angel le suivirent et s'installèrent dans le salon. Des bruits d'eau leur parvenaient depuis le canapé. L'ange avait l'air de bien s'amuser dans sa piscine. On ne pouvait pas le voir parce qu'il s'était barricadé. La porte était bien tentante à ouvrir, mais Devil n'était pas fou au point d'offenser ses hôtes. Il lui semblait connaître une légende sur des esprits gaulois du Bien qui s'amusaient à refaire l'architecture des maisons, qui aimaient l'eau et la lumière et qui se cachaient de tout le monde les samedis. Devil se souvint que les voir les samedis portaient malheur. Grand malheur. Il valait mieux laisser l'ange nager tranquillement.

De temps en temps, des flashs de lumière passaient dans les orifices de la porte et de grands bruits d'éclaboussure se faisaient entendre.

Bacchus revint vers eux avec trois grands plateaux repas, tout en râlant sur le fait que son ange n'avait pas pris la peine de disposer la nourriture dessus. Ce sale voyou allait en prendre pour son grade.

Angel rit de l'attitude de Bacchus. Celui-ci s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté d'eux en leur présentant le repas.

Devil remarqua immédiatement les deux bouteilles de vin et les prit à ses côtés.

« Si tu crois que je vais te laisser nous entraîner dans la dépravation d'une orgie, tu me connais mal.

\- Dommage, je voulais t'apprendre qui est le Maître ici.

\- On sait tous les deux que c'est ton ange qui porte la culotte, ricana Devil.

\- A ta place, je ne la ramènerai pas là-dessus, répliqua Bacchus en louchant des yeux vers Angel.

\- C'est temporaire », maugréa Devil, tout en empêchant Angel de donner son avis là-dessus.

Devil n'appréciait pas beaucoup Bacchus. Il avait l'air d'avoir pris le mauvais côté de Francis qui consistait à dire tout haut ce qu'il devrait garder pour lui. La personnalité d'Angel dominait pour l'instant, mais c'était parce qu'il était toujours convalescent. Il avait aussi encore quelques angoisses, mais il ne le dirait pas devant la part démoniaque de Francis.

Bacchus arrêta de regarder Angel d'un air affamé, ce qui rassura Devil. Ce fût avant de s'apercevoir que Bacchus avait l'air assoiffé devant une bouteille sortie dont ne sait où.

« Ah, mon ange se préoccupe de mon bien-être.

\- Tu ne devrais pas boire Bacchus, s'immisça dans la conversation Angel. Après, tu dis des méchancetés. »

Bacchus reposa la bouteille avec un air agacé et leur proposa de manger. Devil savait que les pouvoirs sexuels de Bacchus augmentaient après un bon repas ou après avoir englouti une bouteille. Quitte à choisir, il valait mieux qu'il ait le ventre plein.

Devil avait confiance en l'ange français pour ce qui concernait la nourriture (tout comme il pouvait faire confiance à Bacchus pour le vin accompagnateur). L'ange leur avait préparé pour chacun une salade, une part de tarte salée, une part de gâteau au chocolat ainsi qu'une tasse de thé. Bacchus avait même un petit assortiment de fromage pour lui. Angel semblait le plus réticent à se nourrir.

« On m'a toujours appris de ne pas manger chez les inconnus », dit Angel en le retenant.

En sachant que l'ange français était une sorte de fée du logis et pouvait donc les piéger dans son univers à jamais avec un tel artifice, Angel avait raison de se méfier.

« Allons donc, on ne peut pas picoler et on ne peut pas bouffer avec vous, s'énerva Bacchus. Tant pis, pour les règles de courtoisie, vous êtes trop lents. »

Bacchus prit sa salade et commença à se restaurer. Des petits grognements d'appréciations ponctuaient ses bouchées. Devil trouvait ce comportement mignon. Ce devait être vraiment délicieux.

« Je mange bien ta nourriture Devil bien que tu aies été une sorte de fée, râla Bacchus de les voir les fesses sur le bord du canapé avec le ventre gargouillant.

\- Je ne la piège pas !

\- Va dire ça à ton frère, ricana Bacchus. Je me souviens d'une certaine tarte aux pommes avec des effets dévastateurs pour un certain démon.

\- C'était dans le cadre d'une vengeance. Ne l'enlève pas de son contexte.

\- Donc remets ce repas dans son contexte et manges ! »

Devil prit une bouchée de salade et sentit immédiatement la saveur de l'ail. Il regarda les plats avec suspicion, s'apercevant de la haute teneur en aphrodisiaque dans chacun d'eux. Le chocolat noir était un classique. Le thé sentait beaucoup trop le ginseng et le miel. Il se doutait que la tarte salée était bien trop épicée au vu de l'odeur. En clair, l'ange français les invitait aimablement à sauter sur son démon. Si ça se trouvait, il allait regarder en travers de la porte ! Ou installer des caméras de surveillance, histoire de profiter du spectacle. Ou juste étendre ses sens psychiques… Il aimait ce petit ange planqué dans sa piscine !

« J'ai l'impression de lui trouver un autre contexte à ce repas, râla Devil, plus pour la forme que pour le fond.

\- C'est une vue de l'esprit, le provoqua Bacchus.

\- Hum, c'est bon », dit presqu'innocemment Angel, ce qui alluma une petite étincelle de désir chez Bacchus.

Devil avait un avis partagé sur la suite des évènements. Il commençait à saisir un petit peu l'esprit joueur et taquin de l'ange français. Francis ne serait pas lui, sans un brin de malice. C'était donc l'ange qui était ainsi. Bacchus devait être un très bon amant, mais ce n'était franchement pas quelqu'un de joyeux. Un Bacchus, sans vin, n'était en général pas content, mais il pourrait faire un effort pour se montrer plus aimable. Peut-être qu'il en faisait… Devil avait l'impression que leur seul point commun était leur statut d'incube. A part pour s'envoyer en l'air, ils n'avaient rien à faire ensemble. Quant à Angel, Bacchus pouvait toujours courir pour s'amuser avec.

Britannia Devil sentit une main fraîche sur sa cuisse, il tourna immédiatement son regard agacé vers Bacchus. Il avait une petite lueur de défi dans ses yeux bleus qui lui plût assez pour le laisser continuer sa tentative de séduction. Tant qu'il n'essayait pas de fourvoyer son ange, il pourrait encore le supporter.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de tes deux mains pour manger ?, l'embêta Devil.

\- Je suis très habile de mes mains.

\- Je m'en souviendrais quand tu renverseras quelque chose.

\- Ce ne sera pas par maladresse puisque je t'inviterai à venir lécher ce petit incident sur mon corps.

\- Dites ! Vous avez l'air de vous allumer. Est-ce mon imagination ?

\- Tu es juste perspicace, Angie », répondit Bacchus avec un grand sourire.

Devil étendit son aile noire entre Bacchus et Angel, histoire d'établir une barrière franche et nette. Angel n'était un petit être innocent et naïf que lorsqu'il voulait se montrer très attirant pour un démon corrupteur. Cette manœuvre dite « Pureté intrinsèque » et également parfois nommée « Virginité éternelle » de la part des anges marchait du tonnerre pour exciter puissance mille les démons. Quel démon ne voudrait pas pervertir un joli petit ange ingénu ? Aucun. Tous les démons tombaient dans le panneau. Oui, même lui. Même en sachant Angel dépucelé, il lui était arrivé d'avoir envie de lui rappeler ce qu'était le sexe dans les premiers temps.

Bacchus venait de donner un petit nom à son ange. Il n'allait pas le laisser faire. Non. On ne touchait pas à sa tendre moitié sans son autorisation.

« Devil, tu n'es pas drôle, se plaint Angel. Je ne peux pas voir notre compagnon de tablée. »

Le démon anglais jeta un regard en coin à son ange pour lui signifier qu'il avait bien compris son petit manège. Angel avait un petit sourire en prenant une gorgée de thé, nul doute qu'il se sentait bien en présence de Bacchus et assez en confiance pour tirer sur la corde sensible des incubes. Un pacte liait Bacchus à Angel et un pacte le liait lui à Angel. Bacchus préférait son propre ange et Angel n'aimait pas quand Bacchus disait des méchancetés. Il n'y avait donc pas de danger réel.

La main du Bacchus passa un doigt dans le creux de son genou. Ce démon connaissait bien ses points faibles. Devil avait bien envie de jouer sur la situation, maintenant qu'il était embarqué là-dedans jusqu'au cou et que son sexe se réveillait.

Son aile se rétracta de moitié, puis s'étira à nouveau.

« Bacchus, je ne suis pas sûr de rester maître de mes mouvements, si tu continues. Je n'imagine pas à quel point sweet honey love serait attristé qu'on gâche la nourriture.

\- Comment as-tu appelé mon ange ? », grogna Bacchus.

Devil se plaignait de la stupidité des anges, mais ce démon n'avait pas l'air très fin non plus. Il venait de casser l'ambiance avec sa méfiance, alors que Devil ne faisait que le titiller.

« Je n'ai pas son nom, il faut bien que je lui en donne un, répliqua Devil avec une expression malicieuse.

\- On n'annonce pas quelqu'un s'il n'est pas là », se défendit Gallia Bacchus.

Un grand bruit d'éclaboussure les fit sursauter. Un petit jeu de lumière s'activa pour former trois lettres sur le mur blanc en face d'eux.

« Faé. Gallia Faé. Ce n'est pas du latin, comprit Devil.

\- Du français moyenâgeux. Je ne suis pas nostalgique de cette époque. »

Moyen-âge, guerre de cent ans, tentative de mariage. Anges dominateurs. Mauvaise époque. Ambiance plombée.

Leurs anges ne devaient pas savoir s'apprécier ou alors ne savaient pas s'entendre.

Devil s'accrocha à la pensée d'espoir que s'il aimait Francis, c'était parce qu'il adorait Faé. Angel aimait peut-être Bacchus, mais Devil était loin d'y croire vraiment. Il avait peut-être un a priori négatif. Bacchus n'était pas assez boute-en-train pour un démon de son genre. C'était étrange. Il devait avoir soif, il en avait assez de se contenir et il devenait désagréable.

Le repas n'étant effectivement pas assez arrosé au goût de Bacchus, il déboucha une bouteille. Devil lui attrapa des mains avec l'envie de s'amuser. Il l'agita dans les airs en s'amusant du nez froncé de Bacchus.

« Devil, laisse le boire tranquille !

\- C'est qu'un Bacchus n'a pas à boire au goulot. Il faut aérer ce vin.

\- Je comprends mieux ce que Faé te trouve.

\- Ah !, s'étonna Devil.

\- Vous êtes semblables.

\- Ravi de l'apprendre. On va pouvoir bien s'amuser, une fois qu'il sera sorti de l'eau.

\- Je sais enfin comment me comporter avec toi », statua Bacchus.

Etonné, Devil se retourna vers son ange pour avoir une confirmation.

« Oui, il faut un peu s'habituer à ta façon d'être.

\- Il ne me connaît pas, c'est normal, se défendit Devil. Il devra me passer sur le corps avant de pouvoir espérer te toucher. Je le teste.

\- Bon, tu l'aères ce vin, j'ai bien envie d'étancher ma soif à ta jolie petite bouche. »

Avec un sourire malicieux, Devil versa le précieux liquide entre ses lèvres entrouverte. Le goût délicieux du vin envahit son palais. Il ne se trompa sur la qualité du breuvage sur sa langue. Bacchus se jeta sur sa bouche avec avidité pour aspirer le vin dans la sienne. Devil s'étouffa un peu en sentant l'empressement du démon à lui dérober ce qu'il détenait dans sa cavité buccale. La langue du démon était rude, masculine et dominatrice. Devil n'était pas du tout habitué à cette brutalité contrôlée avec Angel et Francis. Un peu de liquide s'échappa du coin de ses lèvres que Bacchus lapa après lui avoir ravagé la bouche. Les doigts du Bacchus s'attardèrent sur son torse, jouant avec sa peau et titillant les côtes sensibles. Sa bouche lui suçotait agréablement le cou. Joueur, Devil se redressa pour croquer dans la tarte. Le vin s'accordait bien avec, mais le goût lui parut très bizarre bien que bon et pimenté.

« Faé a mis du céleri et du fromage dans sa tarte. Le céleri est un très bon stimulant pour les mâles.

\- Ravi de l'apprendre. Faé devrait savoir que je suis un stimulant à moi tout seul.

\- Tu as besoin d'un peu de motivation.

\- Je ne peux pas faire l'amour le ventre creux », s'en amusa Devil, prêt à tout pour faire durer les préliminaires.

Bacchus grogna en lui mordillant l'épaule en guise d'avertissement. Devil n'avait pas peur de subir un peu de douleur, il avait vécu bien pire. Après deux bouchées qu'il fit durer aussi longtemps que possible, Il reprit une gorgée de vin et il s'amusa de voir Bacchus venir boire à nouveau à ses lèvres.

« J'ai soif moi-aussi, en rit Devil.

\- Prends un peu de tisane », répondit Bacchus du tac au tac.

Angel prit le prétexte pour lui apporter la tasse dans les mains. Devil avait Bacchus sur lui qui l'empêchait à présent de se pencher. Le démon anglais échangea un petit sourire complice avec Angel. Son ange se pencha à son oreille pour lui chuchoter.

« Je connais bien Bacchus, ça ira. »

Devil pinça ses lèvres en se souvenant que parfois Angel prenait entièrement le contrôle de leur corps commun. Alors, c'était pour discuter avec Bacchus ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils préparaient ces deux-là ? Bacchus commença à déposer des baisers sur son torse, goûtant délicatement à sa peau apparemment plus affamé par son corps que par la nourriture de Faé et le détourna de cette pensée. Devil prit une grande gorgée de thé, appréciant la chaleur du breuvage aux saveurs aphrodisiaques. Il se sentait réagir de plus en plus aux caresses de Bacchus, son membre se dressant entre ses jambes. Devil comprit qu'il n'avait pas les mêmes méthodes de séduction que le démon bacchant. Là, où Bacchus aimait prendre son temps pour réveiller la passion, lui, provoquait le désir franchement quand il se sentait en confiance. L'idée de se faire dominer par les tactiques sensuelles de Bacchus lui déplaisait, mais n'y avait-il pas plus belle victoire que d'utiliser les artifices de l'ennemi contre lui-même ?

Feignant l'ennui, Devil but encore à sa tasse avant de demander poliment à Angel de lui apporter sa part de gâteau.

« Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu en aies besoin.

\- Je raffole du chocolat, se plaint Devil comme si Bacchus le détournait de son repas.

\- Tu aimes plus le sexe que le chocolat.

\- Il va falloir me le prouver. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir oublié depuis que je t'ai rencontré. »

Britannia Devil étouffa un gémissement quand Bacchus s'occupa de son sexe. Comme ça, sans prévenir. En lui relevant la tunique, et hop. C'était loin de la classe française !

« Je voulais jouer encore un peu plus avec toi, râla Devil. Je pouvais encore attendre que tu t'occupes de moi.

\- Tu tues ma patience », grogna Bacchus en accentuant ses caresses.

Suite à de nombreuses attentions, Devil se retrouva complètement mou et détendu, comme toujours après le sexe. Ses yeux papillonnèrent pour ne pas s'endormir. Il se sentait vidé de toute son énergie et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

A sa grande surprise, il se retrouva dans la protection des ailes de son ange et il se lova contre lui amoureusement.

Une main douce s'attarda dans ses cheveux, frôlant ses cornes. Il bailla fortement, se sentant vraiment faible, mais en sécurité. Devil fronça les sourcils en sentant l'une de ses ailes être étirée. Il grogna dans son état léthargique.

« Laisse-toi faire Dev' », murmura Angel.

Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Devil se força à ouvrir les yeux. Ses paupières lui semblaient peser des tonnes. Il fit pourtant un effort pour s'enquérir de ce qu'il se passait, quand il sentit l'énergie démoniaque de Bacchus s'infiltrer dans son aile. Sa langue était lourde dans sa bouche. Il ne pouvait pas encore parler. Il avait peur. Il frissonna entre les bras d'Angel.

« Tout va bien, murmura Angel. Je sais que j'aurai dû demander ton avis avant. Je suis désolé. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là. »

Devil sentit que Bacchus était en train d'inspecter l'aile qui avait reçu la flèche. Un pic de douleur le fit se tendre.

« Pas encore soigné », grogna Bacchus.

A son grand étonnement, Bacchus et Angel travaillèrent ensemble pour résoudre complètement sa plaie. Devil se détendit de plus en plus, en constatant le bien-être qu'ils lui apportaient. Un grand soulagement l'envahit. La magie de son ange l'enveloppait tendrement et se diffusait en lui. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis très longtemps. Il n'en voulait pas à son ange de l'avoir piégé ainsi. Son corps devint aussi léger qu'une plume en oubliant la douleur si familière de ce siècle dernier et il finit par s'endormir contre Angel.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bonjour ! J'ai quelques problèmes d'ordinateur... mais ça va, j'ai tout sauvegardé sur le doc manager. J'espère que ça va s'arranger.**_

 _ **Merci pour les reviews !**_

 _ **Guest : Un petit j'aime, ça fait toujours plaisir.**_

* * *

« Il n'est toujours pas réveillé ? Ce n'est pas un vrai incube, râla Bacchus.

\- L'insulter n'accélèrera pas le processus, rétorqua Angel en caressant les cheveux de Devil.

\- Dommage, ce « maître » a bien besoin d'être repris en main.

\- Si tu pouvais éviter de l'attaquer sur ses points faibles, ce serait un grand pas pour votre entente.

\- Vous avez eu de la chance que je sois le premier démon à se présenter à vous. »

Angel avait bien vu que Devil avait plus tenté de bluffer leur adversaire présumé pour le faire fuir qu'autre chose. Devil s'était retourné bien trop souvent vers lui en ayant peur d'une traîtrise. Son manque de confiance avait transparu et ses ailes n'avaient pas pris assez d'envergure et avaient paru fragiles. Angel savait très bien que c'était de sa faute. Devil était devenu craintif et peureux, incapable de les défendre correctement, parce qu'il redoutait que son ange se retourne contre lui. Il n'y avait pas que son manque de vitalité, expliquant sa faiblesse et ses peurs. Angel en était bien conscient et ne savait pas trop comment faire pour se rapprocher de son démon et le rassurer.

« Il va falloir que vous parliez tous les deux. Très sérieusement.

\- Pour l'instant, je me retrouve le plus souvent cloué sur le lit, sur le mur, sur le bureau…

\- Vas-y, continue. Tu vas réussir à m'exciter à nouveau.

\- En clair, il ne me laisse pas d'opportunité pour discuter.

\- Les anges ont bien le pouvoir de nous calmer sans passer à la casserole. J'en ai fait l'amère expérience, râla Bacchus en lançant un regard contrarié vers l'endroit où se trouvait Faé.

\- Il n'apprécierait pas. Ce serait une amère expérience comme tu le dis, puisque ça dure tout le temps de la transformation.

\- J'approuve. Ce n'est pas la bonne méthode. Je n'ai fait que me disputer avec mon ange à cette occasion.

\- Il faut que j'en profite quand il est comme ça, mais en un peu plus éveillé.

\- Une fois qu'il aura fait le plein, je peux t'aider à le mettre dans des états lamentables.

\- Merci pour ta coopération », dit Angel en riant.

Le week-end allait être long, très long.

Angel continua de discuter avec Bacchus. Une fois qu'il avait mangé, bu un verre et sublimé ses pulsions, il était de compagnie beaucoup agréable. Un esprit dryade bacchant sans son petit confort avait l'humeur morose. Angel comprit l'intérêt qu'avait une dryade à s'associer à une fée du logis. Les dryades étaient assez sauvages et bordéliques, mais appréciaient de se faire servir et de vivre dans des endroits propres et bien entretenus. Quant aux fées du logis, elles étaient serviables par nature et hyperactives. Elles ne se sentaient utiles qu'en ayant une montagne de problèmes domestiques et savouraient d'être organisées et efficace. Une dryade avait tout pour les distraire et les animer.

Angel cajola les cornes de Devil. Ils étaient deux esprits avec des intelligences différentes. C'était ce qui les liait. Ce que l'un ne savait appréhender, l'autre y parvenait.

Angel se sentait de plus en plus endolori et fatigué. Leur équilibre énergétique redevenait normal. Devil revenait d'un gouffre et prenait ce dont il avait vraiment besoin. Angel s'était toujours senti très fort quand Devil était affaibli. C'était tout à fait normal car il tirait la couverture vers lui. Il avait eu de la chance que Devil ne fût pas trouvé et tué par un ange.

Devil râla dans son sommeil et bougea pour ajuster sa position. Il se réveillait tout doucement, ce qui attira l'attention lubrique de Bacchus.

Un coup à l'horloge se fit entendre. Bacchus se redressa d'un coup en entendant la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait Faé faire un bruit d'ouverture. Alerté, Bacchus se retrouva rapidement à bloquer la porte et il hurla.

« Faé, il faut attendre le douzième coup ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! »

Un sifflement retentit.

Angel se crispa d'entendre la fée sous forme de mélusine. Il resserra sa prise sur Devil et tenta de le réveiller pour pouvoir le protéger efficacement. Bacchus avait peur de son propre ange sous cette forme car Faé l'attaquait. Qu'en serait-il pour un démon inconnu ? Devil râla d'être ainsi secoué par Angel, mais ouvrit les yeux et s'étira.

Les douze coups avaient fini par sonner.

Bacchus ouvrit alors la porte et prit Faé dans ses bras pour l'emmener vers eux.


	8. Chapter 8

Britannia Devil n'apprécia pas d'être secoué par son ange, mais se douta qu'il était important pour lui de s'extirper de son état léthargique.

Il s'étira contre son Ange, appréciant la douceur de sa peau, et il ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il n'y voyait pas très bien, encore plongé dans son sommeil réparateur. Il râla pour la forme quand son ange se détendit et il lui mordilla le cou en guise de représailles. Angel s'affolait souvent pour un rien.

Devil ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis une éternité. Il se sentait soulagé, comme si une vive douleur familière venait de l'abandonner à un sort bienheureux, et il avait l'impression de retrouver des forces au contact de son ange.

Il se força à garder les yeux ouverts, essayant de fixer les autres personnes. Il ne se souvenait plus trop ou ne voulait pas se souvenir des dernières heures. Il se sentait tellement bien contre Angel. Il déposa un petit baiser dans son cou et ne s'offusqua pas d'un petit gloussement idiot et probablement français.

En entendant dire qu'il était mignon tout plein, il se redressa sur son séant pour fusiller du regard Francis.

Depuis quand avait-il les cheveux aussi longs ? Sans importance.

Devil soupira et se cala de nouveau contre Angel. Il adorait les câlins. Toutes les sortes de câlins. Là, il avait envie de rester sage et innocent dans les bras de son ange. Il se sentait en sécurité. Comme avant.

« Devil, tu vas dormir encore longtemps ? », chuchota Angel.

Une main s'attarda sur sa jambe et remonta la petite coquine.

« Pas maintenant, Angel », soupira le démon d'une voix lascive.

Evidemment les deux autres entités rirent de bon cœur. Deux… Deux… Deux, depuis quand ? Curieux, Devil s'intéressa de nouveau à son environnement proche. Logé entre les ailes protectrices de son ange, il voyait à peine Gallia Bacchus en face de lui.

« Ah, enfin, se réjouit Bacchus. Ça y est ! Tu as assez pompé l'énergie de ton ange ?

\- Laisse-moi encore un peu de temps, râla Devil.

\- Si tu pouvais arrêter de tirer la couverture énergétique vers toi, ça me soulagerait.

\- C'est moi le plus fort, tu as assez tiré de ton côté », décréta le démon anglais ravi de vexer son ange.

Un petit rire discret, mais dissonant, attirant l'attention de Devil. Encore un peu engourdi, il s'étira puis se tourna vers l'origine de cette voix, impatient de découvrir l'apparence de Gallia Faé.

Il ne s'attendait pas à un ange aussi androgyne. Gallia Faé ressemblait à Francis, mais en beaucoup plus féminin. De longs cheveux blonds, parsemées de marguerites et de fleurs, cascadaient sur ses épaules, les traits de son visage semblaient beaucoup plus doux, les formes de son corps avaient une tournure plus marquée à la taille et aux hanches. Devil se posait de plus en plus de question sur l'identité sexuelle de Faé. La petitesse de ses pieds et de ses mains, la forme générale de son corps, la poitrine cachée par les cheveux bouclés ne l'aidait vraiment pas à se taire. Ce devrait être un homme ! Il savait qu'il ne devait pas offenser son hôte. Il ne devait pas demander directement et attendre une opportunité pour poser cette question délicate. Une femme ou un homme ? Devil avait entendu parler que certains pays avaient une part masculine et une part féminine. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en être témoin et il fallait dire pour sa défense que les anges avaient une nette tendance à l'androgynéité.

Gallia Faé lui sourit, tout en agitant ses ailes transparentes. Quelques petites écailles brillèrent le long de ses jambes. Ah, oui, une Mélusine. Il ne fallait pas taper en plein dans la susceptibilité de celles-ci.

« Bonjour ! »

Gallia Faé ne sourit que plus, sans pour autant parler.

« Elle ne peut pas encore s'exprimer correctement, lui indiqua Bacchus.

\- Oh, c'est dommage, chantonna Devil, tout en s'étonnant d'avoir affaire à un esprit féminin.

\- Tu ne diras pas la même chose quand on ne pourra plus l'arrêter. »

Les yeux bleus de Faé brillèrent d'amusement, alors qu'elle agitait ses jambes. Elle était très belle dans sa robe verte d'eau. Devil la trouvait très attirante et il se sentait apaisé en sa présence. Bacchus l'avait rempli de suspicions, alors que Faé, rien que par son attitude désinvolte, le mettait en confiance.

Apparemment, elle ne faisait pas le même effet à Angel, puisque celui-ci resserra ses bras sur lui.

« N'oublie pas que c'est un ange. »

Devil cala sa tête dans son cou, attrapa entre ses dents le lobe de son oreille et murmura à son tour.

« Je n'ai pas peur de l'ange qui m'a sorti de cette fichue cave. »

Angel rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, avant de caresser le bas du dos de Devil. Si son ange continuait ainsi, il allait réveiller ses ardeurs d'incube. En plus, il débordait d'énergie et il pourrait rendre pantelant tous ses amants en un clin d'œil.

Oh, il avait bien envie de s'amuser !

Cerise sur le gâteau, il pouvait rendre jaloux en même temps Bacchus et Angel. Ah, quel bonheur !

Bien réveillé, Britannia Devil étendit ses pouvoirs en déployant légèrement ses ailes, ce qui repoussa celles d'Angel.

« N'y pense même pas, réagit immédiatement Bacchus.

\- Elle n'a pas l'air contre. »

Faé tendait les bras vers lui avec un sourire coquin vraiment adorable. Angel voulut le retenir par la taille, mais Devil l'embrassa en traître, l'excitant à son tour. Par un tour de passe-passe, il réussit à lui échapper. Le démon tentateur posa ses mains sur les hanches de Faé et ils échangèrent un sourire complice.

L'aura magique de Faé était aussi douce que sa peau. Un parfum agréable de fleurs l'enveloppait et son corps l'attirait. Seulement, il n'y avait pas qu'un appétit physique. Devil ressentait tout l'amour qu'il avait pour Faé.

Faé l'avait soutenu. Faé avait cherché la clef de sa prison pour le délivrer. Faé lui avait raconté des histoires quand il déprimait. Faé lui avait dessiné tellement de belles choses. Faé avait tracé un cœur de lumière sur le sol de cette cave.

Avec tendresse, Devil passa sa main sur la joue de Faé. Il ne fut pas étonné que la fée du logis l'embrasse délicatement. Il se perdit dans ce baiser, la prenant dans ses bras comme un petit trésor.

« Devil, c'est mon ange à moi, grogna Bacchus.

\- Je sais, répondit-il joueur avant d'embrasser avec délicatesse le cou de Faé.

\- Je ne t'ai pas autant offensé tout à l'heure, râla Bacchus.

\- Trouillard », ricana Devil.

Il est vrai que Devil ne l'avait pas autorisé à toucher Angel. Il avait eu peur qu'Angel ne préfère Bacchus. Seulement, son lien avec Angel venait de se renforcer le rendant confiant. Et puis…

« Viens par ici, Angel ! »

Angel émit un cri pas très viril en se faisant tirer par Bacchus sur son torse.

… Vengeance !

Ces deux-là n'avaient pas qu'à le piéger pour le soigner. Il se serait laissé faire si on lui avait demandé son avis.

Ses doigts remontèrent le long de la taille de Faé puis glissèrent le long de ses jambes. Il restait encore quelques écailles de la queue de serpent qu'une Mélusine préférait cacher. Faé se tendit quand il passa négligemment sa main dessus. Etait-ce érogène ? Devil n'était pas bête au point d'être trop curieux sur cette propriété physique de l'ange. De son côté, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui caresse le bout aiguisé de sa queue, alors la gêne de Faé, il connaissait.

Compréhensif, il remonta ses mains vers une poitrine définitivement féminine. En même temps, pour un pays qui pense les couteaux masculins et les fourchettes féminines, ce n'était pas étonnant d'avoir un ange et un démon de sexes différents.

Il posa ses lèvres sur sa joue tout près des siennes. Faisant fi des propositions indécentes de Bacchus et des cris de protestations d'Angel, il retrouva la sensualité de la bouche de Faé. N'ayant pas touché de femmes depuis une éternité, Devil s'amusait à caresser la chair tendre de cette ange. Un gémissement sifflant échappa à sa partenaire quand il suçota son cou. Il ne fallait pas faire de remarque là-dessus. Les mains de l'ange naviguèrent sur son dos puis allèrent se battre contre la boucle de sa tunique. Faé était bien impatiente de le retrouver nu.

« Devil, fais quelque chose ! », râla son ange.

Exaspéré d'être interrompu, Devil se retourna vers son ange.

L'aura sexuelle de Bacchus se révélait impressionnante. Ses ailes déployées enveloppaient le corps d'Angel de manière possessive. Devil en serait presque jaloux. Angel était coincé entre ses bras tripoteurs, ne semblait pas en mener large et lui lançait un regard suppliant.

« C'est un incube, tu sais gérer, se moqua de lui Devil. A moins que tu veux qu'on vous rejoigne ? »

Intéressé par la proposition, Bacchus releva sa tête auparavant perdue dans le cou d'Angel. Son sourire avait tout d'engageant. Angel secoua la tête en signe de négation. Un incube à occuper était amplement suffisant.

Devil sentit Faé se tendre sous ses doigts. L'Ange français n'était apparemment pas partante de son côté. Elle eut un regard un peu apeuré. Devil se mordit les lèvres. Fichu Ange et leur soi-disante pureté! Il allait encore tomber dans le panneau !

« Tout va bien se passer, my dear », roucoula-t-il, très excité.

Les jambes de Faé s'enroulèrent maladroitement autour de ses hanches. L'Ange avait dû s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de le bloquer contre elle. Le retour des métamorphoses avait ses petits inconvénients.

« On peut attendre… »

L'ange l'embrassa avidement, lui faisant comprendre toute son envie de ne pas en rester là. Ne la connaissant pas très bien et ne pouvant pas engager une conversation, il ne la porta pas jusqu'au canapé pour rejoindre leurs tendres moitiés.

Devil chercha plutôt à lui enlever sa robe verte, scintillante de petits cristaux d'eau. Ses doigts effleurèrent la pointe de ses seins. Faé était belle dans son plus simple appareil, sa peau l'invitait à la recouvrir de la sienne. Il joua un instant avec ses cheveux, délogeant des fleurs dans ses gestes, puis il se coucha sur elle.

Un démon avait toujours l'impression de devoir se contenir la première fois qu'il faisait l'amour avec un ange.

Un long gémissement appartenant à Angel lui fit comprendre que Bacchus n'avait aucune intention de se retenir.

Devil n'était pas comme cette brute.

Les formes de Faé sous ses doigts l'enchantaient. Il céda à l'impulsion de faire courir ses lèvres sur la peau blanche alors que ses mains caressaient son ventre. Faé cajola la base de ses cornes, l'excitant encore plus. Ses cheveux courts furent ébouriffés à sa grande surprise.

« Faé ! », râla Devil.

L'ange rit de sa déconvenue. Les deux autres ricanèrent de le voir avec les cheveux en désordre.

« Au moins, on sait que c'est torride de mon côté », s'en amusa Devil.

Le démon anglais faisait exprès de provoquer Bacchus pour embêter Angel. Il savait bien que si Angel se retrouvait vraiment en mauvaise posture, il utiliserait ses pouvoirs et éloignerait Bacchus de lui.

Alors que Bacchus faisait tout ce qu'il voulait d'un Angel complètement soumis à sa volonté, Devil retourna à son ange.

Il l'embrassa sur tout le visage, jouant avec elle et s'amusant de voir autant d'amour dans ses yeux. Ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés, mais ils étaient déjà tellement amoureux. Son sourire le transporta, son cœur battit encore plus fort.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Devil se sentit encore plus alangui et câlin. Il voulait la chérir de toutes ses forces. Il l'entoura de ses bras, il nicha sa tête dans son cou et il respira son odeur de fleurs. Son énergie magique se mêla intimement à celle de Faé. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser d'amour en plongeant dans son regard. Tout lui sembla plus lumineux et serein entre ses bras. Il se sentait tellement bien et il prenait beaucoup de plaisir alors qu'il ne faisait pas encore un avec elle…

« Oh ! On se calme !, râla Bacchus.

\- Tu n'as rien à dire », siffla Faé prenant la tête de Devil entre ses seins.

Heureux, Devil se mit à faire quelques léchouilles sur l'arrondi de cette belle poitrine. Sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait Angel le sépara de Faé. Pourtant il n'avait ressenti aucun danger venant de l'ange français. Il s'était juste senti très amoureux et aimé en retour. Où était le problème ?

Les ailes blanches d'Angel l'entourèrent possessivement, alors que Bacchus faisait de même avec Faé.

Devil se mit à grogner et Faé à siffler de mécontentement.

« On était sur le point de faire l'amour !

\- Nous aussi, lui rappela Angel.

\- Jaloux de notre moment sensuel, les embêta Devil.

\- C'était plus que sensuel, idiot de Puck !, le sermonna Bacchus

\- Ça m'allait très bien. »

Il fit un clin d'œil charmant à Faé qui lui fit un grand sourire en retour. Ils n'auraient pas dû les emmener avec eux sur le canapé. Un pétillement de magie. Quoi ?

« No ! Angel ! »

L'aura aveuglante d'Angel le recouvrit avant même qu'il ne puisse se défendre. Devil tira une tronche mémorable en ressentant les effets du sort d'Angel. Il ne serait pas en état de le faire d'un bon moment. Il détestait cela. Les Anges sont démoniaques quand il s'agissait d'attaquer les incubes.

Devil décida qu'il allait bouder consciencieusement.

« Je suis désolé Devil. Elle allait passer un pacte supérieur avec toi. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire !, se justifia Angel.

\- J'aurais dû me douter, espèce de sale fugueuse que tu nous jouerais un tour de ce genre, grogna Bacchus.

\- Vous étiez tellement occupés entre vous que j'en ai profité », répondit malicieusement Faé.

C'était décidé, il allait faire la gueule. Et de manière mémorable. Devil en avait marre qu'on ne lui demande pas son avis.

« Devil, ça se faisait tout seul, dit Faé pour le rassurer. Je n'ai pas profité de toi. Je plaisantais. »

Le démon anglais glissa hors des ailes de son ange et alla s'enfermer dans la cuisine.


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut ! Alors, c'est le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Merci de l'avoir suivi et de m'avoir laissé des reviews ! Alors, je vais finir Romance à l'Italienne sur AO3 et je reviendrai ensuite avec... Je ne sais pas encore quel projet, mais il y a de grandes chances que ce soit du FrUk.**

Devil était grandement frustré, mécontent et en colère contre Angel.

Il ne savait pas quel danger son ange avait détecté pour le mettre au repos complet, mais il aurait préféré courir le risque de coucher avec Faé. Un risque diablement tentant. Elle était vraiment belle cette fée et pas du tout farouche.

Il parcourut la cuisine à la recherche d'un livre de cuisine, d'ingrédients et d'instruments pour s'occuper, le temps de se calmer, de relativiser et d'aller supplier Angel de lui redonner ses pouvoirs d'incube. Ah, quelle humiliation…

Alors qu'il allait se poser sur le plan travail, il tomba nez à nez avec Faé, entièrement nue et mouillée des pieds à la tête. Oh, elle était tellement désirable dans cette attitude fraîche et pure d'ange soi-disant innocent et nudiste. Ses seins agréablement pointés vers l'avant, la courbure délicieuse de ses hanches et le petit triangle à conquérir entre ses cuisses lui aurait redonné tous ses moyens, si ce sort d'Angel n'était pas aussi terrible qu'efficace.

« J'ai fait un tour dans ma piscine, mais ça n'a pas calmé le désir que j'ai pour toi.

\- Je ne peux plus…

\- Ah, Devil… Si tu crois qu'Angel est le seul à pouvoir jouer avec ta forme, tu te trompes lourdement. Tous les anges le peuvent. »

Faé eut un petit rire clair avant de bouger ses mains. Comme par miracle, Devil sentit sa force sexuelle revenir.

« Ah, tu me sauves la vie », se réjouit Devil, prêt à l'action, avant de venir l'enlacer.

\- J'aime réveiller les hommes, le taquina-t-elle. Devil, tu n'arrêtais pas de m'allumer tout à l'heure. Prends tes responsabilités !

\- Avec grand plaisir. »

C'était de l'ange dont il était amoureux, il en était persuadé.

« Bon, il nous ont planté ici tous les deux. J'ai des idées intéressantes pour nous occuper en leur absence.

\- Non, Bacchus, râla immédiatement Angel quand le démon commença à promener ses doigts sur sa peau.

\- Mais enfin ! On a été coupé nous aussi !

\- Non, j'ai dit non !

\- Angel, on sait tous que tu es de mauvaise foi !

\- Devil n'est pas d'accord !

\- Arrêtes de te trouver des excuses. Je te plais et ce n'est pas vrai.

\- Où sont-ils ?

\- Ah, ça, avec Faé, je ne saurai te le dire…

\- C'est déloyal ! Cette ange est déloyale !

\- Je connais un très bon antistress… »

Bacchus lui proposa un verre de vin qu'Angel refusa tout net. Il aurait peut-être mieux fait d'accepter plutôt que de laisser Bacchus le boire.

Son excitation était vite retombée tout à l'heure, quand il avait compris ce qu'il se passait entre Devil et Faé. Devil ne pouvait plus en théorie faire l'amour avec Faé, il avait un souci en moins… parce que sinon Francis lui en voudrait, mais à un point inimaginable.

« Pourquoi tu voulais les arrêter tout à l'heure ? J'ai senti un truc bizarre, mais ce n'était pas un lien supérieur, ça n'existe pas…

\- Je n'ai pas trouvé mieux comme...

\- … comme moyen de les emmerder, ricana Bacchus avant de prendre une autre gorgée de vin.

\- Non, il se passait effectivement quelque chose. Je n'ai pas la patience de raisonner Devil sur le sexe ou la force d'accaparer toute son attention.

\- Vu que c'est un incube, il en faut de la patience pour l'empêcher de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge.

\- Oui, tu as tout compris. Quant à Faé, je ne la connais pas assez bien pour tenter un argumentaire plus approfondi.

\- Qui est ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ça vous plaise qu'elle tombe enceinte.

\- Oh ! Putain de merde !

\- Quoi ?

\- Mais elle est capable de l'allumer à nouveau, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

\- Je pensais être le seul à pouvoir…

\- Putain, mais communique Angel !

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de retrouver Faé et Devil là-dedans ?

\- Oui, un seul, si elle est restée dans la même dimension que la nôtre !

\- Qui est ?

\- Ouvrir toutes les portes ! »

Bacchus n'avait pas l'air content de devoir ouvrir toutes les portes de la maison, alors qu'il aurait pu profiter d'un ange farouche.

Et ils ne trouvèrent pas Faé et Devil.

Bacchus s'étendit sur le canapé, comprenant qu'il était vain d'aller arrêter encore une fois les deux autres dans leur partie de jambes en l'air qui pourrait avoir de fâcheuses conséquences.

« Je t'en veux. Je leur en veux. J'en veux à la connerie angélique.

\- Reprends un peu de vin, ça ira mieux. On n'a qu'à prier pour que ça n'arrive pas.

\- Si elle tombe enceinte, elle va prendre le contrôle.

\- Euh… Oui. Et là, je pense que c'est Devil qui vient de le reprendre de mon côté.

\- Oh, le gros bordel. Ça me rappelle quand t'étais un pirate.

\- C'était la brillante idée de Devil…

\- … pour emballer Faé. Et pourtant, elle n'aime pas voyager…

\- Oh, je vois. Ils se plaisent beaucoup depuis longtemps.

\- Effectivement, quand tu as repris le contrôle, c'est mal passé tout d'un coup.

\- Je te rappelle qu'on avait des enfants et qu'il fallait quelqu'un de responsable.

\- Et de nul pour faire la cuisine. Devil est responsable, oh ! Et c'est de ta faute en plus, pour les gosses…

\- Dis-moi que tu regrettes et je ne te croirai pas… »

Bacchus s'était tu et avait repris une gorgée de vin.

« Dis-moi… Il s'est passé le même genre de truc pour les jumeaux américains. »

Angel se dit qu'il valait mieux être honnête au vu de l'humeur massacrante de Bacchus.

« Oui. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai remarqué tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Je te rappelle que pour les jumeaux, on l'avait décidé ensembles !

\- Je m'en souviens, merci. Je ne te le reproche pas. C'est que tu as fermé ta gueule, maintenant !

\- Et s'ils avaient voulu procréer ? Tu y as pensé. Va les arrêter ! Je pensais que c'était plus simple…

\- …de lancer un sort terrible. J'avoue que c'était une bonne tactique plutôt que d'en discuter à quatre.

\- Devil ne serait pas forcément contre en plus et il aurait réussi à me convaincre. J'ai toujours été pour, mais j'ai compris depuis le temps qu'il valait mieux en discuter.

\- Et Faé adore les enfants, compléta Bacchus. J'aurai été dans une sale situation.

\- Je pense que Devil t'aurait sauté dessus pour finir de te convaincre.

\- Alors, le résultat est le même…

\- Ouais, mauvaise tactique, résuma Angel. On en aurait au moins discuté avec la tienne.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que Faé pouvait réveiller un incube.

\- Devil se fait toujours avoir quand il s'agit de sexe, râla Angel. J'aurai dû le protéger.

\- Eh ! Tu ne peux pas te transformer en capote ?, s'en amusa Bacchus.

\- Idiot ! »

Angel se jeta sur les jambes de Bacchus pour se disputer avec lui. Il ne comprit pas comment ses tapes légères se transformèrent en baisers chauds et langoureux. Bacchus n'eut aucune difficulté à l'exciter de sa main large, avant de reprendre là où ils en étaient restés.

Il aimait bien Bacchus, parce qu'il avait les pieds sur terre quand il n'était pas occupé à le ravager de plaisir.

Devil sommeillait sur le corps de Faé tout aussi alangui. Elle aussi avait du mal à revenir d'un orgasme. Il se sentait bien contre elle, en harmonie. Il ne connaissait cette sensation qu'avec Angel. Plus jeune, il aurait trouvé dangereux d'éprouver ce genre de choses pour un autre ange que le sien, mais il savait maintenant qu'il reviendrait toujours à Angel.

Il sentit le lit s'abaisser légèrement et il grogna en même temps que Faé.

« Ah, on vous a finalement retrouvé, soupira Angel.

\- Pas maintenant, râlèrent-ils.

\- On en reparlera sérieusement, ajouta Bacchus.

\- De quoi ?, marmonna Devil.

\- Du petit que vous avez conçu en douce.

\- Angel ! C'était ça ! », se réveilla brusquement Devil.

Il se vautra dans le lit, vite rattrapé par son ange.

« Si tu me faisais confiance… », l'embêta Angel.

Bacchus les passa et alla inspecter Faé, toujours aussi endormie.

« Elle n'est pas drôle, cette blague, râla Faé.

\- Je confirme ! Tu as mis mon ange en cloque !

\- Francis va vous tuer ! », se plaignirent les parts d'Arthur.

Effectivement, le lendemain matin, Francis se réveilla avec un corps de femme, des petits messages d'excuses sur la table de nuit comme quoi « Devil ne l'aurait pas fait exprès » et un Arthur encore endormi avec un grand sourire.

La dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé ainsi, il avait mis au monde les jumeaux.

Mauvais plan. Ce sourire Arthurien ne disait rien qui vaille.

Il le réveilla avec un seau d'eau froide.

« Sweetie, ce n'est pas une manière de réveiller les gens.

\- Tu as vu ce que tu as fait, dit Francis en se montrant intégralement.

\- Oh, intéressant !

\- Tu sais pourtant ce que ça veut dire.

\- Encore plus intéressant ! Je vais te faire à manger, sweetie, tu as besoin de plein de vitamines !

\- Je te déteste !

\- Eh ! On ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé dans la nuit ! C'est peut-être ton inconscient qui l'a voulu.

\- Ah, c'est pratique cette amnésie, monsieur Angleterre ! J'en parlerai à Devil ! Il a l'air de s'en vouloir.

\- A mon avis, pour pas très longtemps. Tu vas vite t'y faire !

\- Mais non !

\- Qui gagatise encore sur Canada ! »

Francis lui lança son oreiller avant de partir. Il aimait ses enfants. Il n'oserait pas l'avouer en ce jour précis, mais en chérir un de plus, le ravissait.


End file.
